The 3 R's of Martial Arts
by Piroko Ryuu
Summary: Hey, peoples! This was deleted once before so I'm reposting it now. So yeah, enjoy. Ranma has two older brothers. Genma brings them to Nerima to fulfill a pledge made 16 years ago. Rated for language and mild violence...for now.[Paused]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: 

Ryuu: Don't own, don't sue.

Author: But I do own Ryuu and Ryo!

A/N: Hey guys! Ryu's name has been changed because I'm sick of my friends at school mispronouncing his name. It's now Ryuu. Good news and bad news. Bad news first; this story was deleted recently by the site for some reason so I lost all previous reviews and such. Good news is I'm going to repost the entire story. Yay! Now on to the story! Enjoy!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts 

Chapter 1

It's a peaceful morning in the town of Nerima.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO!"

So much for a peaceful morning. 4 shadows appear on the local road. The sun is just barely over the horizon, giving the 4 figures an eerie look to them. But as the sun rises we can see them more clearly.

"I'm bored...are w-"

"Shut up, Ryuu!"

"I'm just trying to keep myself occupied sheesh..." The boy called Ryuu said. Ryuu was about 5' 11" with spiky black hair. And his bangs were colored blood red. He had on a black tank top and black kung fu pants, with Chinese style shoes. He was standing on the far left, and out of the 4 was the tallest.

"Well you're annoying me, Ryuu!"

"I do this all the time, so what's biting you this time?"

"It's just been a long trip, is all. You know how I get on trips like this."

"Whatever you say, Ryo. Whatever you say..."

The boy called Ryo was 5' 8" with black hair put up into small spikes, seemingly naturally. His bangs were parted to his preference. He wore a black t-shirt and kung-fu pants like Ryuu. He was also wearing the same type of shoes. He was standing to the right of Ryuu and was the 3rd tallest of them all.

Another boy, to the right of Ryo, was laughing at Ryuu's antics to annoy Ryo. Ryuu turned and smirked at the boy.

"Careful Ranma. If you're not quiet, Ryo might bite your head off."

At this Ranma burst into full blown laughter. Ranma was the 2nd tallest at about 5'6". He was wearing the same thing as Ryuu and Ryo, except he was wearing a red Chinese shirt. Ranma had black hair like the other two but his was pulled back into a braid.

"The 3 of you stop it! You're acting immature!"

The man who spoke was the last of the 4. He was by far the oldest, you could tell by his baldness. He was an inch shorter than Ranma. He wore something entirely different than the other 3. He had on a white worn out gi and was barefoot. Ryuu turned to the man with an innocent look upon his face.

"We were mature at one point in our lives?"

Despite the sarcasm of Ryuu's answer, the man grimaced and mumbled something incoherent as they walked.

Ranma turned to the man as soon as he had his laughter under control.

"Don't be sour, Pops. You know Ryuu is only messing with you."

The man turning to Ranma just had one thing to say.

"I'm not sour! I, Genma Saotome, master of Anything Goes Martial Arts, am not sour!"

"Yeah, just pissed," said Ryuu snickering. Ryo just shook his head as they continued walking.

The 4 walking down this street were family. Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma; brothers. Genma; their father. Together they continued waling to a destination only Genma knew of.

After another 20 minutes of walking, Genma slowed down as they approached a certain street. He seemed to be counting how many houses there were until he stopped. Genma had stopped in front of a fairly large house.

Confused Ryuu just had to ask, "What are we doing here? I thought we were going home to mom?" Ryo and Ranma just shook their heads in agreement, just as confused as Ryu.

"We will, boy. But we just have one place to stop first..." Genma trailed off as he wailed toward the door to the house.

As they walked Ryo spotted a sign on the wall just on the side of the gate, it said, "Tendo Dojo." Something was oddly familiar about the name.

When they reached the door Genma knocked several times before stepping away from the door, as he heard footsteps approaching. As the door opened a young girl a little shorter than Ranma appeared behind it. She had short blue-black hair cut like a normal boy's. She was wearing jean shorts and a white t-shirt.

The girl smiled, "Welcome to the Tendo Dojo. My name's Akane, can I help you?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author: Hey all you peoples out there! How'd you like the 1st chapter?

Ryuu: Did you enjoy it? Or better yet, how did I do?

Author: --() ...I'm surrounded by over confident men...

Ryuu: Can you review please?

Author: Yes, please do! Review and let me know what you think!

Ryuu: psst ...hey!

Author: What?

Ryuu: Can I say it? Please? Can I say it?

Author: sigh sure go ahead...

Ryuu: Any and all flames will be used to roast marshmallows with friends! I like marshmallows...

Author: Please review! Hope to see you next time! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, don't sue.

Author: But I do own Ryuu and Ryo

AN: Gomen nasai for the long wait! I've been busy studying for regents and finals, so it's been hectic...and a small case of writer's block doesn't help either. I plan to spend time answering all my reviewers. So here are the first ones...

**rhar says I:** Yes, they're ridiculously short 'cause...I seriously don't know. Oh! idea! They're Japanese! Aren't Japanese people usually short or something?

**Akane Saotome: **Don't worry, it's all taken care of.

**The Desktop Creator:** It's only a starter chapter to see how many would actually be interested in the story.

**Serena:** Thanks for the support, I'll need it...I'm never going to complain about how long other authors take to update, 'cause I've realized it's very hard to write these chapters without an outline...

**Nikka:** Thank you! Your opinions are always helpful! And yes I know Ryuu and Ryo's names are pains...but please, you must understand that I did NOT create Ryo! My friend did. And it just so happens that that's how the names worked out.

O.K. enough of my babbling. Time to get on with the story!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts Chapter 2 

Genma stood as proud as his height would allow him as he introduced himself.

"My name is Genma Saotome. I'm a close friend of Suon Tendo. I've come to fulfill a promise I made with him ten years ago."

A look of realization crossed her face, "So you're the famous Genma! Daddy's been expecting you and your sons. Please come in!"

Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma, being as confused as they were, could do nothing but follow their father.

"Thank you, Akane," Genma said. He seemed pleased with himself for some reason. He seemed proud of an accomplishment, and he was smiling.

Ryuu caught the smile, and immediately did not like it. Genma only smiled for a few reasons. Either it had something to do with the art, he was about to get them into deep trouble again "accidentally", or he was getting money out of this.

Ryo was too deep into thought to notice much of anything. He knew that he knew SOMETHING about the name Tendo. The only thing was, he didn't know what.

Ranma was not too preoccupied though and had enough time to scan his surroundings. From what he could tell the house was fairly large and could room several people. They passed a living room with a small table and a TV. There were some paintings too, nothing he spent to much time looking at.

The room they were led into by Akane was apparently a dining room. It had a rectangular table in the middle and a doorway that led to the kitchen. And from the smell emitting from it, someone was cooking something good. According to Ranma's stomach, it was miso soup and dumplings, and Ranma's stomach never lies when it comes to food.

Soon after seating themselves at the table, a tall man in his late forties with black hair and a matching mustache entered the room. His eyes met Genma's and they spoke many mental words, (though 'mental' may not be the right word...).

The man looked towards Akane and said, "Akane, why don't you take the boys outside and show them the dojo, while Saotome and I catch up on old times."

"Sure, Daddy," She turned to Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma. "So, you wanna see the dojo?"

Ryuu and Ranma's faces lit up at the word dojo, and their immediate and synchronized answer was, "Sure!" Ryo, however, was a bit hesitant. Though in the end went with them anyway. Someone had to look after Ryuu, and that was usually his job.

In The Dojo

"So who wants to spar first?" Akane asked when they entered.

"You spar her, Ranma. I wanna inspect the dojo. It seems to have seen many battles within these walls..." Ryuu trailed off.

Ranma just shook his head, "There he goes with that samurai crap again...anyway, yeah I guess I'll spar with you," Ranma had a small fire in his eyes. It had been years since his last spring session with someone other than Ryuu.

"Now, I don't want you to go easy on me just because I'm a girl, you hear?" Akane said seriously.

Ranma just looked towards Ryuu. When Ryuu nodded his consent, he nodded 'yes' to Akane, "You got it Akane. Oh, by the way my name's Ranma."

"Nice to meet you Ranma. You ready to spar?"

"More than you think."

Ryo stood between them and acted as the referee, "You guys should know the rules, no hits below the belt and no special attacks, Ranma. Bow," Ranma and Akane bowed to each other, "Hajime!"

Ranma just stood across from Akane in a relaxed position, waiting for her attack. When Akane attacked she threw a roundhouse kick to Ranma's head. To Akane, he disappeared just as the kick would have smacked him good in the side of the head. He reappeared behind Akane and tapped her lightly on the neck.

All Akane felt before she blacked out was Ranma's face above her own as she collapsed and went numb.

As Akane awoke she could hear voices beside her.

"You had to use a pressure point didn't you?"

"I couldn't help it! I didn't want to hurt her!"

"You would have never used a pressure point on me! You would have fought back!"

"Yeah, well...She's not you!"

"I know why you didn't fight her for real! You're no better than Pops! You're a chauvinistic coward just like him!"

"Now that was harsh, Ryuu..."

"I don't care! You would've thought all the times we showed him that woman could be better than us at anything, he would have learned by now!"

"That's enough, Ryuu."

"No, I'm not done yet!"

"I said that's enough! You're bickering is giving me a headache. Ranma, when Akane wakes up I want you to apologize and promise a rematch. Ryuu...I just want you to shut up," Ryo said as he held his head.

Akane sat up slowly when she heard them stop fighting, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing. Just some fighting between brothers," Ryo said. Ryuu opened his mouth about to say something when Ryo interrupted him, "Ryuu! Squirrel!"

Ryuu whipped his head around and ran outside yelling something about evil squirrels.

Akane just stared at Ryuu with a giant sweat drop. While Ryo simply said, "He has a theory about squirrels being evil. Whatever you do, don't ask what the theory is. And if you ever see him by a bonfire, don't ask what fuels it either."

"Why would Ryuu think such cute animals were evil?" Akane just had to ask.

"Because Ryuu's a piro, and he likes to watch things burn...especially cute fluffy animals..." Ranma said. He was thinking of the last time Genma went out to town and Ryuu lit a fire. He had found out that squirrels made excellent replacements for wood and could light a fire for a good 3 hours. It was traumatizing for all present...minus Ryuu.

"Is Ryuu insane?" Akane asked.

"Well he's definitely not sane..." Ryo said thoughtfully.

"Who's not sane?" Ryuu said, as peeked his head through the doorway.

"You," Ranma said casually.

"Oh, well we all knew that," Ryuu said smiling.

Akane just looked at the three with a confused look. "Are you dangerous?"

"Huh?" Ranma asked. "Who?"

Akane pointed at Ryuu, "Ryuu. Are you gonna go all...psycho on us, or something?"

Ryuu pointed his thumb at himself, "Me? I wouldn't hurt a fly...unless I was on a piro kick...but then the only ones injured are the squirrels...heh...fire..."

Ryo slapped him upside the head, "Don't start that now! I would like to live as normal a life I can live with a family like mine."

Ryuu put on a depressed pouty face, something similar to a child's, "I'm sorry, Ryo. I didn't mean it...I'll try to stay 'normal' (whatever that is) for as long as I can."

"Thank you," Ryo said.

"Akane! Come inside please!" Akane's father yelled from inside the house.

"Let's go, boys," Akane said.

Inside The House

"Sit down you four," Genma said.

As Akane, Ranma, Ryo, and Ryuu sat down they also noticed two other girls at the table.

The tall man they saw before was standing beside Genma as he spoke, "Boys, this is my friend Suon. The two girls in front of you are his other two daughters," He said pointing to Suon then the two girls.

Suon introduced his daughters one by one.

He pointed to the tallest of the two. She had long brown hair, and brown. She wore a blue dress and a white apron. "This is my eldest daughter, Kasumi, age 19," She smiled at the 3 boys, but stayed silent.

Then he pointed to the second tallest of the three. She had short brown and soul piercing brown eyes. She wore short jean shorts and a tight white tank top. "And this is my middle daughter, Nabiki, age 18," She just stared emotionless at the boys.

Genma then moved behind Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma and pointed to Ryu first.

"This is my eldest son, Ryuu, age 19," Ryuu just sat there smiling stupidly at the girls and Suon.

Then Genma moved on to Ryo, "This is my son, Ryo, age 18," Ryo just sat there observing the girls.

Last, Genma moved to Ranma, "And this is my youngest son, Ranma, age 16," Ranma just sat there fidgeting nervously and scratching the back of his head.

Then Genma said something that would change everyone's lives forever, "O.k. boys. Pick your fiancée's!"

At this time very different thoughts went through all of their minds:

Ryuu, 'Wha-what? Hold on...I need more time to think about this! I hate thinking! It makes my head hurt! BREATHE, RYUU, BREATHE...o.k. just have'ta stop panicking and breathe...I am SO screwed...'

Ryo, 'So that's what he was up to...damn geezer always screwing up our lives one way or another...guess it's not all THAT bad. So long as I don't end up with Nabiki, shudder she gives me the goose bumps. She has an evil mind that one...she'd get along with Ryuu...I'd hate to think what chaos that'd cause...'

Ranma, 'Oh, kami-sama, help me...please let me end up with Akane...please! I'm so close to panic right now it isn't even funny...'

Nabiki, 'A fiancé, hmm...I could use one of them as a bodyguard for my...certain clientele...maybe the Ryuu would work...he seems stupid enough. But, then again looks CAN be deceiving...we'll just have to see where this goes...'

Kasumi, 'Oh my!' (Yes, she has her one statement...that and only Rumiko Takahashi knows what the hell goes through Kasumi's mind)

Akane, 'I HATE boys...'

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:

Author: So...what'd you think? Any good?

Ryuu: Did I scare any of you with the squirrel thing?

Author: I scared myself writing that part, Ryu...

Ryuu: I never did catch that squirrel...

Author: Whatever...anyway please review and tell me your thoughts!

Ryuu: We need fiancé pairs! So help us out!

Author: Yes! Your opinions are always welcome!

Ryuu: You forgot something...

Author: Huh? Oh yeah! This will be the last chapter for a little while...

Ryuu: Just until finals end, though, right?

Author: Yes, I don't plan to keep you guys waiting TOO long.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, don't sue.

Author: But I do own Ryuu and Ryo!

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm glad to see that you are all patient with me. I'm going to answer the reviews I received. Then I'm going to let you all read my story! Or you can skip the reviews and read the chapter...but you might find it worth reading some of the reviews. Who knows? You might find your name there! So here they are...

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thank you! I'm so glad you enjoy my story!

**Ace A:** Actually my original plan was to make Akane an only child. But in the end decided against it, mainly for the reasons that it would be too complicated for someone like me and that I could create more chaos with Nabiki and, yes, even Kasumi. No, the story isn't going to be based on any one character. They're all going to have their fair share of attention and chaos. No there will be no curses in this story, but I may add them later to stir things up a bit, who knows? And just so you know I made them all taller so if you go back and read the first chapter they should all be taller.

**Koala Kitty:** I'm so happy you enjoyed the whole squirrel thing! And yes, I know Piro is a character from a web comic (Megatokyo to be exact...I own the books) I just thought it would be fun to spell pyro that way. I didn't think it would bug people that much...guess I was wrong. Of course! There can be no denying that there will be lots of havoc...GLORIOUS HAVOC!!! Ahem,...anyway, I'm not promising anything with the chapter lengths. But because I like you I'll try to do my best about making the chapters longer. Oh, you might enjoy this, some of the chaos will be centered on Ryu's theory about squirrels...the havoc... .

**Crossover Inc:** You would think that wouldn't you? But it turns out that the boys are too busy panicking. But yes, Ryo will do something about prolonging the engagement, either that or I'll stick to the Manga/Anime and force Ranma to be paired with Akane...wonder which will cause more havoc...?

O.K. that's all for the reviews for now! Enjoy the chapter!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts Chapter 3 

After a few minutes of contemplating, Ryo had one thing to say, "I call a meeting among the Tendo daughters and the Saotome sons."

Genma just stared at his son, but said nothing. He just wondered what would happen if he let his son have his little meeting.

Suon stared at Ryo, then at Genma, "What should we do Saotome?" Suon whispered.

"Let the boy have his meeting."

"B-but.."

"We're better off. Even if they do have this meeting they can do nothing but prolong the inevitable...One of the 3 are getting married to one of your daughters. It's a matter of honor," Genma explained. "They live heavily upon their honor. And that is why we'll have our way."

"Alright...but only because you say we should..." Suon answered. He was still unsure of where everything was leading. He wasn't too sure he wanted Ryuu as a son-in-law either...the squirrel thing earlier had scared him a bit.

"Alright boy, you can have your meeting. But as soon as you're done let me know and we'll return," Genma said as he dragged Suon out of the room.

Ryo leaned on the table and got into his business mode, as soon as he felt Genma and Suon were far enough away out of hearing distance he spoke, "Alright, how do you girls feel about this?"

Nabiki leaned forward in the same manner as Ryo and said, "It sucks."

"I don't mean to be offensive or anything but if I were forced to be engaged to any of you I would much prefer Ryuu. I'm sorry Ranma, Ryo, but younger men tend to bore me," Kasumi said.

"I hate this." Akane said simply.

"O.k. now you know our opinions, so what are yours?"

"I don't like it. Not at all," Ranma said with a frown.

"Did any of you girls know about this? At all?" Ryuu said as he leaned back against his fore arms.

Nabiki shook her head, "I had no idea about the engagement thing. I only knew Mr. Saotome was coming with his sons."

Akane and Kasumi just shook their heads 'no'.

Ryuu turned to Ryo, "He did it to us again didn't he?"

Ryo could do nothing except nod his head 'yes'.

Ryuu leaned his head back and cursed, "Dammit! Why does this always happen to us? I just wanna go home...dammit, dammit, dammit...."

Ranma nodded his head in agreement, "I do too, Ryuu. I wanna see Mom again..."

Ryo looked at his brothers and hated himself for the looks on their faces, and single tear sliding down Ranma's face unnoticed by all but him. Hanging his head he began thinking of ways to get them out this new mess.

"Uh, I think you guys forgot about us for a second there," Nabiki said.

Nabiki's voice knocked them back into reality. Their Mom was home. Waiting for them to return.

Ryuu was the first to snap out his small depression, "Well Mom's waited ten years for us to return. I don't think a few more days will matter, will it?"

Ranma looked at Ryuu at this realization, "You're right Ryuu...wait, is the world coming to an end?"

Ryuu's eyes went wide and then he gave Ranma a headlock as Ryo laughed at the two of them.

"No, the world isn't coming to an end you guys. Ryuu just got lucky this time. But Nabiki's right. We forgot about them and they could probably help us out," Ryo said.

Kasumi just sat staring at the three of them, 'These boys are so odd. But they're so close to one another...'

Akane had different thoughts, 'I hate boys...Ryuu creeps me out...he seems like a schizophrenic...'

Nabiki just smiled, not a real genuine smile, but a smile, "How can I help you boys?"

Ryuu spoke up first, "We need a way to avoid the engagement. We have other things to sort out before we even think of marriage..."

"Done. We just have to convince our fathers to let us get to know each other. This way we can get to know each other, and you guys can take care of your business," Nabiki said.

"It sounds simple enough to pull off. What do you think Ryo? Ranma?" Ryuu asked.

"I like it. Of course I don't care either so whatever you guys want," Ranma said.

"What about you two? Are you o.k. with the deal, Akane? Kasumi?" Ryo asked.

"I don't care..." Akane said.

"That is fine with me, "Kasumi answered with a smile.

Ryo nodded, "O.k. it's a done deal then."

Nabiki held her hand out to shake on it, "Great doing business with you boys."

Ryo reached out and shook her hand, "The pleasure was mine." Ryo said with a smile.

Ryuu then yelled, "Yo! Old man! We're done discussing everything!"

Genma walked in with a nervous Suon and asked, "So what did you six decide on?"

Nabiki spoke for them, "We've agreed to go along with the engagement."

"Great now-" Nabiki cut Suon off.

"But we have our conditions Father."

"Conditions, conditions! Why are there always conditions?" Mumbled Genma.

Ryo spoke up now, "We want to have time to get to know each other. We've all agreed that it wouldn't be fair to any of us if we didn't know who we were marrying," Ryo smirked at the nervousness Genma showed on his face. It was always fun to make the old man squirm.

Nabiki added, "And if either of you two push us too hard to get married the deal is off, honor bound or not."

Ryo, Ryuu, and Ranma flinched at the last statement. But no one but Genma noticed. He smiled and knew that this was one battle he was going to win.

After dinner Genma, Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma were shown to their room. After putting down their packs they took out their futons ( -Is that right?) and got ready to go to sleep.

Ranma couldn't sleep and usually found the stars calming so he climbed out the window and jumped onto the roof. Lying down on the roof he suddenly found some peace within himself.

Ranma couldn't sleep because he was thinking too much. Now he sometimes wished he was like Ryo. Ryo could think a lot and think hard without getting too big of a headache. Ranma couldn't do that, in fact he hated thinking. He avoided anything that included thinking. Except for the Arts. The Arts was the only thing he could never get a headache thinking about.

Ranma was thinking about the engagement deal he agreed to with his brothers and the girls. He was wondering if he could do this. His Father was not one to give up on things like this. And he couldn't ignore the fact that his Father had caught him and his brothers flinching at the honor statement Nabiki made.

"I thought I'd find you up here," A voice came from behind Ranma.

"Huh? Oh it's only you Ryuu. Why're you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same."

"What's bugging you?"

"The honor statement Nabiki made...I don't think I'd have agreed to the deal if she had said something earlier about honor..."

"The same here...It's going to be a long week..."

"(sigh), yeah."

"Anyway, you need your sleep. We have a long day tomorrow, so you should come inside and go to sleep. With any luck we won't have to start school," Ryuu said smiling.

"Ha! With our luck? I highly doubt it," Ranma said getting and following Ryuu to their side of the roof.

"Hey, did you know Akane's room is right over there?" Ryuu said pointing.

"Really? Cool..."

After Ryuu jumped in the window, Ranma followed suite. Lying down Ranma couldn't help but feel that tomorrow was NOT going to be any better.

Ranma's gut instinct was partially correct. The day was not better than the day before, but it was definitely more entertaining.

Ranma woke up to a light kick in the side that morning.

"Wake up you lazy bum! If I'm being forced to go to school, your skinny ass is going too!" Ryuu said frustrated.

Ranma groaned, "Fine, I'm getting up, I'm getting up...get the furo ready for me...I wanna shower..."

"Fine with me just don't take too long, I don't wanna be late on my first day...though I would probably rather hold buckets then do schoolwork..." Ryuu mumbled as he walked out of the bedroom they shared.

"Aah...." Ranma sighed as he enjoyed a soak in the furo. He was facing the wall when he heard the sound of the door sliding open. He knew who it was immediately.

"Eep!" was the sound he heard from Akane.

"Sigh, does no one know how to check for an occupied sign? Hey Akane?"

"Yeah?"

"If your done oogling at my excellent physique, you can leave now," Ranma said.

"Modest aren't you?"

"Leave. Now. Please."

"Oops, sorry..." Akane trailed off as she left the bathroom.

Ranma just sighed as he rose from the furo and dried himself so he could dress, "What a way to start the day..."

Ryuu was sitting at the table with Ryo and Suon as they waited patiently for breakfast to finish.

"I'm hungry..." Ryuu said as he heard his stomach growl.

Well, semi-patiently they all waited.

"You're always hungry, Ryuu..." Ryo said as he sipped his tea.

Suon just read his paper and drank his tea quietly. He was a bit calmer around Ryuu since the squirrel incident was explained to him by Ryo. He seemed to have had a more feasible response for Ryuu's actions than Genma did.

"Breakfast is almost ready, Ryuu. It won't be more than 5 minutes," Kasumi said sweetly with her usual smile.

"Thank you, Kasumi." Ryuu said as he smiled back.

"Ugh! Enough with the happiness! You do realize we're being forced to go to school right?" Ranma said as he entered the room.

"Yeah...Your point is...?" Ryuu answered.

"School is nothing to be happy about!" Ranma yelled as he sat down beside Ryuu.

"Speaking of complaining....where is Father? I haven't seen him since last night when we went to sleep," Ryo said.

"Yeah...I thought it was unusually quiet this morning..." Ryuu said thoughtfully.

Suon answered Ryo's question, "He left early this morning. He said he wanted to get reacquainted with the district."

"Why? Hey, we're in Nerima right, Ryo?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, why?"

Something clicked in Ryuu's mind at that time, "Wait a minute...didn't we used to live in Nerima?"

Ryo's eyes brightened up, "Yeah! We did!"

"You guys know what this means don't you?" Ranma asked.

"We can find Mom!" Came the synchronized response.

"You boys aren't going anywhere, until after school, understand?" Kasumi said.

The boys just looked down at the table and answered together, "Yes, ma'am."

"How are we getting to the school Mr. Tendo?" Ryo asked.

"Akane will lead you boys to school," Suon answered.

Akane had just walked into the room by now, "Morning Daddy, Kasumi, boys."

"Why does everyone call us 'boys' whenever they refer to us?" Ryuu wondered. (Cause I wrote it so! MWAHAHA!)

Ranma just shrugged. Akane sat down just as Kasumi started serving breakfast.

After taking a bite of the food laid out on his plate, Ryuu felt like he was in heaven, "Awesome! This food is excellent Kasumi!" Ryuu exclaimed.

Ryo nodded in agreement while Ranma inhaled it all in 7 seconds flat.

"Ranma, slow down a bit. Try tasting your food before you swallow it. You might enjoy it more," Ryuu said.

"For once I agree with Ryuu, Ranma," Ryo said.

Ranma stopped eating and walked over to the porch and looked outside, "No blood red clouds...it's not raining meteors..." Ranma sat back down. "O.k. that was funny joke. I mean you can't be serious. The day Ryo agrees with Ryuu the apocalypse will come and the sun will explode."

Ryuu didn't answer. He just got a glazed look in his eyes, "...heh...fire..." did I forget to mention the evil smile?

Ryo just shook his head, "you just had to say something didn't you? Now he's gonna be on a pyro kick all day. I don't think Ryuu should go to school today, Mr. Tendo."

Suon raised his eyebrow at this, "And why not? Every man needs his education. He's going. End of story."

"Whatever you say Mr. Tendo," Ryo said. He was suddenly dreading the day ahead of him.

"Today is going to be very interesting..." Ranma mused. He enjoyed watching Ryuu when he was on a pyro kick. Many things happened. Many things also became ash.

Nabiki had left before them so they were left alone.

After a while Ranma got bored and jumped up onto the fence.

Akane looked up at him and said, "What are you doing?"

"Balance training," Ranma said with a shrug.

"Oh..."

Ryuu walked beside the fence mumbling stuff about flammable objects, "...heh...fire..."

Ryo just continued walking shaking his head in exasperation.

As they approached the school, Ryo noticed that Akane was repeating something like it was her mantra.

"I hate boys, I hate boys, I hate boys, I hate boys..."

Ryuu stopped mumbling as he noticed a crowd of boys gathered at the gate, "Uh...yeah...what's going on?"

Ranma kept walking on the fence but his head was tilted to the side in confusion.

Akane threw Ryuu her bag as she started running towards the crowd of boys.

"I HATE BOYS!!!" She yelled as she pummeled the first line of boys.

Ranma cringed at every headshot Akane delivered, "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..."

When Akane was finished the 3 of them approached her clapping.

"Woo hoo! Great show!" Ryuu said.

"A bit sloppy, but none the less impressing," Ryo commented.

"What was all that about?" Ranma asked.

"Something the approaching baka said a while ago," Akane said. She narrowed her eyes as a young man approached her.

The boy was wearing a white gi top and black gi pants. And his hair was styled like-

"A pompadour! Dude!" Ryuu yelled. Everyone in hearing range face faulted.

"Ryuu...." Akane said as she stood up.

"But look! You just don't see them anymore. I thought they were only popular in the 90's when the king still roamed the streets! Though personally I prefer Judas Priest..." Ryuu said.

"Ahem!"

"Wha? Oh, sorry. Go ahead," Ryuu said.

"Thank you. Now where was I...Oh yes! Truly such a boorish lot. Evidently each of them intends to ask you out, Akane...on the dawn that he finally defeats you."

"Good morning Upperclassman..." Akane said, obviously not happy to see him.

"And now...Akane Tendo...might you fight with me?" Upperclassman said.

"Yo, Akane! You're gonna be late. Why don't you go with Ryo to get our schedules. Then you can head to class. I don't think you're one to wanna be late for class," Ranma said.

"Well neither are you, Ranma. Upperclassman whoever you are! I challenge you!" Ryuu shouted.

Akane just stood there, "Uh...wait! Who said you could fight my battles?"

"No one. But I just challenged the dude with the pompadour so now it's my fight. Now if you don't mind...get to class please," Ryuu said.

"Fine..." Akane turned to leave mumbling something about pyromaniac jerks.

"Do you except my challenge pompadour dude?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course. I, Upperclassman Kuno, Junior, Group E, accept your challenge!" Kuno said.

"Excellent! My name is Ryuu Saotome! Senior class, Group...well I don't know my group. But I do know I can make short work of you!" Ryuu said.

"My, my...we are modest aren't we?"

"So I've been told," Ryuu said with a smirk.

"I am the undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But my peers call me...the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

"'Blue Thunder'?" A girls standing next to Nabiki in a classroom window asked.

"Have YOU heard that?" Another girl asked.

"News to me," Nabiki answered.

"Oh, uh...now we're getting fancy, ok...uh...I'm the heir to the Saotome School of Martial Arts...and fire master of the Elementals...Now that that's done with can we fight?" Ryuu said.

"Of course!" Kuno said as he raised his bokken.

"Oh so now we're using weapons...awesome!" Ryuu said, pulling a bo out of thin air.

"Let us fight! You insignificant other!" Kuno said as he charged.

Ryuu blocked his first strike and then the others, "Wait! Was that supposed to be an insult!?" Ryuu said as he fought.

"Are you so boorish that you cannot fight back?" Kuno asked while continuing to strike at Ryuu.

"Oh, so WANT me strike back...ok," With that said Ryuu hit Kuno's bokken head on and snapped it in half. Not stopping the blow, Ryuu would do normally, he let the bo continue down and knock out Kuno.

"Wow...that was fun!" Ryuu shouted with a smile.

As the bell rang, Ryuu walked into the building looking forward to holding buckets instead of doing school work. As he entered his classroom he talked to his sensei for a minute.

After coming to an understandment the sensei turned to the class, "Ok class. We have a new student today. His name is Ryuu Saotome and he has recently moved here from China. Do you have anything to say before you're seated Mr. Saotome?"

"Please call me Ryuu, I feel old when people call me 'Mr.'...Anyway yes I do have one thing to say to the class. I'm glad to be here and would just love to stay longer...but I have to hold buckets for being late to class. Later!" Ryuu said smiling as he walked out with the buckets the sensei handed him.

As Ryuu was standing in the hall he spotted a squirrel outside an open window. An evil smile crossed his face then. He walked over to the window and balanced a bucket on his foot. He made his hand look like a gun and aimed for the squirrel.

"Bang," He pulled the imaginary trigger and the squirrel self-combusted. Smiling he picked up his bucket from his foot and walked back to his spot in the hall.

Ranma, who was staring out the window, saw a single squirrel self-combust and one word came to mind right then. "Ryuu..." he whispered with a smile.

"Ouch!" Ranma yelled after being pelted in the head with an eraser.

"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Saotome?" The sensei asked.

Ranma just smiled, "Acually yes. A squirrel just self-combusted outside on that tree over there."

The whole class jumped out of there seat to see the self-combusted squirrel.

"Today just got a whole lot better," Ranma said as he leaned and smiled.

To Be Continued...

A/N:

Author: Like my ending?

Ryuu: Like how I knock Kuno's lights out?

Author: Review and let us know!

Ryuu: We'll answer any question you have for us!

Author: See you all next time!

Ryuu: (starts playing with a lighter)

Author: I hope...


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, Don't sue

Author: But I do own Ryuu and Ryo!

A/N: Here's the long awaited 4th chapter of The 3 R's of Martial Arts! Today we have humor action and...more humor! I'm SO glad everyone has been patient with me. I haven't been getting my chapters out as fast as I would have like. The reason? I've been staying at my Grandparent's place all month...And neither of the 2 sets of grandparents have Microsoft Word...it sucks, big time. And not only that but I have to start another chapter for Confusion...Oh...how the writer's block hurts...Anyway, enough of my ranting! (Ryuu: Finally...) And on with the review responses! _Then_ on with the story!

**Ryo's destiny:** Dude! I'm glad you enjoy the story. There will be plenty of fire...and squirrels...and havoc, definitely havoc...and laughs too, can't forget that... heh...fire...we were due for that anyday now ...Oh and for something that will happen in the chapter please forgive me...I couldn't resist! It was too classic! It was so me! (Ryu: Be afraid...be _very_ afraid...)

**avolare:** I'm glad. There will always be plenty of humor for my readers.

**koala kitty:** Yes, Ranma is the weakest of the brothers. Ryo is better in terms of ki attacks. And Ryuu in physical attacks and weapons. Random havoc is what created this fic. And it is what will continue to fuel this fic. Cause lord knows I have absolutely no outline for this fic. It literally writes itself.

**Cherryblossom-crystal:** If you beg enough I just _might_ let Ranma be with Akane...just kidding. I seriously don't know the pairings...that's why I wrote R/A pairing. You'll have to read and see if they get together or not.

**Ranko Urameshi:** There will be plenty of fire. Trust me. When the pyro action stops, Ryu has either died or gone into a 10 year coma.

That's all the reviews I received since I wrote and typed this chapter...so now, without further adue...the 4th installment of...

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 4 

/Lunch Time

Ranma walked out of the school to sit by Ryuu and eat lunch. (He jumped out the window cuz he was impatient) Only one thing was bothering him though...

"Why are you so quiet, Ryuu? What are you planning? What'd you break?"

Ryuu pointed behind him, "Why you always assume I broke sumtin' whenever I'm quiet and enjoying the after glow of a good burn?"

When Ranma looked behind the tree Ryuu was leaning against, he spotted the smoldering remnants of a squirrel.

"Your doing I presume, Ryuu?" Ryo asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Ryuu just smiled evilly and nodded his head. He pulled out his bento from his bag and began eating with his brothers beside him.

A few yards away...

"You should go sit with them, Akane," Sayuri said.

"Why?" Akane asked.

"If you're scared we'll come with you..." Yuka trailed off.

"Why?" Akane repeated.

"So we can see your friends close up, that's why!" Yuka said.

"What's so special about them? Besides they're all perverts..." Akane mumbled the last part.

Over by the Saotomes a 19 year old sneezed, "­­_Must_ everyone talk about me while I eat?"

"Uh, hello! Are you blind or something? They are all so handsome!" Sayuri said.

"Yeah! Did you not see that fight earilier? Ryuu was awesome!" Yuka said, "He's my favorite. He's handsome _and_ he's strong..."

"The fight was awesome, but Ryuu's too much of a showoff for me. I prefer Ryo. He's handsome and smart and the quiet one...they say the quiet ones are good in bed..." Sayuri said, getting a glazed look in her eyes.

"Who the hell are 'they', Sayuri?" Akane asked.

"Um...Yuka, me...myself and I?"

Akane just shook her head, "I _still_ don't see what you guys see. They're regular martial artists..."

"They're regular alright...muscular and cute..." Sayuri said.

"Oh! I like Ranma too. He's cute...and he's even cuter when he's confused. Did you see him in class when the sensei asked him a math question? It was so funny!" Yuka said.

"Oh! And did you see his butt? He's got such a cute butt!" Sayuri said.

Over by a certain tree 3 martial artists sneezed simultaneously.

Akane rolled her eyes, "There's nothing special about them. Looks mean nothing to me."

"Well then, what _do_ you look for in a guy, Akane?" Yuka asked with a sly grin.

Akane just smirked, "_That_ you can buy off my sister."

The two girls groaned and then burst into laughter. Akane once again found herself shaking her head and sighing as she began to eat her lunch.

Back over by the Saotomes...

Leaning back against the tree, his bento empty, Ryuu sighed content and opposed to moving. Ryo sat in a meditating position, ignoring all around him. And Ranma was slowing traveling into dream world where all food is free and at his diposal...it's a dream world alright...

"Excuse me boys," Nabiki said approaching the three.

Ranma, coming out of his dream world and still a bit dazed, looked up from his spot on the ground and immediately looked back down with a deep blush.

Ryo opened up one eye, took one guess, and shifted over a good 10 inches before looking up at Nabiki.

Ryuu saw this and looked up at Nabiki.

"Nice panties...but pink doesn't really suit you..." Ryuu said, his life-rules-but-not-for-you smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't like you, Ryuu," Nabiki simply said.

"I'm glad," Ryuu responded, smirk still in place.

"Anyway, I have a proposition for you b-" Nabiki was cut off.

"A propa-what?" Ranma said.

"A proposition, Ranma. It's like an offer, a deal. Understand?" Ryo explained.

"Uh..."

"Just say yeah, Ranma," Ryuu said.

"Uh...yeah...whatever..." Ranma said.

"Ahem!"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Go ahead, Nabiki," Ryo said.

"Thanks. Anyway, I need a bodyguard for my business."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at this, "What of business?"

"You've heard of the Ice Queen of Furinkan?"

"Yes, the conniving bitch who blackmails to get what she wants. In other words you Nabiki," Ryuu said, smirking.

Nabiki visibly flinched, making Ryuu's day a whole lot better then it was a few minutes ago when he ate the Kasumi had made.

"Why do you need us, Nabiki?" Ryo asked.

"I don't need all 3 of you. I just need one. I need someone who will willingly give up their grades in school..." Nabiki trailed off.

"Oh! Me! Me! Pick me!" Ryuu said, as he raised his hand and waved it in the air, acting childish. (Or was he acting? Dum dum dum!)

"Alright Ryuu. I'll see how you do. Follow me. I have to deal with Takeda right now anyway," Nabiki said.

"Awesome! A decent reason to cut class! And I thought my day was going to go downhill after the 'Ice Queen of Furinkan' remark," Ryuu said, excited.

As Ryuu walked off with Nabiki the bell rang. Ryo shook his head, thinking back on something, as he stood up to go inside.

"...I can't believe you looked up her skirt, Ranma..." Ryo said.

"It was an accident! I swear!" Ranma shouted.

"Sure it was, Ranma. And Ryuu doesn't kill squirrels for the hell of it either."

"Hey!..." Ranma trailed off as he thought about what Ryo said, "...No one told me about Ryuu killing squirrels for fun! I thought it was only for his bonfires!" Ranma shouted as he ran to catch up with Ryo.

/The Dark Side of The School

(Author: Did Darth Vader just walk by? Ryuu: I didn't see him. Author: I coulda sworn I saw him walk by... Ryuu: Why do you care? Author: He owes 50 bucks from a bet. Ryuu: What bet? Author: A bet saying you wouldn't create a bumper sticker about squirrels. Ryuu: Hey! The "Fried Squirrel Tastes Like Chicken" sticker was popular! Author: Among who? Your voices? Ryuu: Their opinions count! Author: ... )

"I want my money, Takeda," Nabiki demanded.

"I'm not ready to pay yet. Give me five more days," The boy, obviously Takeda, said.

"No. You're a month and a half overdue. I've overlooked you for too long. I want my payment. And I want it now."

"You know, you're beginning to be a thorn in my side, Tendo," Takeda said, venom clear in his voice, "Give me five days...or else."

"Or else what? You'll kill me? I have too much on you, Takeda. You can't hurt me."

"Really?" Takeda sneered.

A knife flew from the shadows behind Takeda, and flew flawlessly towards it's target, Nabiki. The blade was caught by the handle a few inches from Nabiki's chest.

"Wha- who?" Takeda stuttered.

"Actually, Nabiki, you having dirt on him would be _more_ of a reason to kill you."

"Point taken," Nabiki said, gulping as she stared at the blade.

"Nice blade," Ryuu said stepping from the shadows beside Nabiki, "A tanto from Kyoto. Only been used for pratice judging from the wear of the blade..."

"Who are you?" Takeda asked.

"Oh. Sorry, forgot that part. My name's Ryuu. And I'm Nabiki's bodyguard," Ryuu couldn't help but smirk another one of his life rules smirks.

Takeda was a little nerved by this. He didn't expect Nabiki to get a body guard. She was always a loner, you know, one who worked...alone?

"You think you're all tough now because you have a bodyguard? Well news flash! So do I!"

A tall figure stepped from the shadows to reveal a 19 year old boy with spiky black hair and bandages on his hands and most of his forearms.

"Sano!" Ryuu shouted, "Dude, it's been years! What are you doing here? I thought you stayed in Tokyo with Megumi!"

"I did...for awhile. I just got bored. And then Megumi started going on about marriage and babies shudder...I figured it was about time I packed my stuff and got my ass out of Tokyo for awhile," Sano said.

Laughing Ryuu replied, "Yeah, that'll do it to ya."

Nabiki slapped Ryuu in the back of the head, "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Ryuu thought about it for a minute, "... ... ..."

"Dude, Don't hurt yourself," Sano commented.

Ryuu absently flipped the in the air of instinct...but caught the wrong end.

"Hey, uh...Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that your hand is bleeding...right?"

"Nope. Didn't even notice," Ryuu said, looking at his hand, still gripping the blade.

Off to the side Ryuu spots Takeda trying to walk away, throwing the knife in his hand he hits Takeda with handle and knocks him out.

"You've improved, Ryuu," Sano said.

"Traitors must die!!" Some unimportant dude dressed like a ninja said, leaping from the shadows and attempting to attack Sano.

Sano turned and punched the guy right in the face. We hear a loud cracking sound.

"I see you've also improved, Sano," Ryuu said.

"No doubt about it!" Sano replied smirking his own version of the life-rules smirk.

"Ryuu?"

"Hai?"

"I think we should go to the nurse now," Nabiki stated.

Ryuu looked down to his bleeding hand and shrugged, "I guess."

As Nabiki turned towards the nurse's ward, Ryuu grabbed Sano's headband and wrapped it around his hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sano shouted in frustration.

Ryuu looked at the bandage and unwrapped it, "You can have it back if you want."

"Uh, no thanks..." Sano said as he stared at the bloody cloth that was once his headband, "You can keep it."

Ryuu smirked his life rules smirk, "Thanks. Besides everyone knows you have at least 20 of these things. So I don't know why you're complaining..."

Sano looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "Good point..."

"Can we go now?" Nabiki asked. She had been standing by them waiting and she wanted to get moving.

"Yeah, yeah...let's go Ice Queen..." Ryuu sighed.

As Ryuu, Nabiki, and Sano headed to the nurse, they caught the attention of a certain Saotome up on the 3rd floor.

/Class

Ranma was _so_ fucking bored it wasn't even funny to the taunting voice in his head anymore...you know, the voice who keeps telling him, "Just jump out the window and cut school. It's _that_ easy!!"

He was sitting in History. Staring out the window, he was practically begging the kamis to put some evil plot in Ryuu to cause havoc. _Just_ so Ryuu had a reason to burn the school down.

Istead, he got a small diversion to his painful boredom. He spotted 3 figures walking towards the school. He recognized them to be Ryuu, Nabiki, and...

"Sano?" Ranma spoke outloud in surprise.

The sensei spoke, "I know you're bored Mr. Saotome. But you could've at least stayed silent for the last five minutes of class."

"Gomen nasai, Sensei," Ranma said, mumbling something incoherent afterwards...something about- (Author: OO Ranma! Ranma: What? Author: Your language! Ranma: I didn't say anything Ryuu's never said before. Ryuu: He's got you there... Author: I give up...)

/Nurse

"What do we have here, Mrs. Tendo?" The Nurse asked as Nabiki entered followed by Ryuu then Sano.

"We have one knife wound, and nothing more," Nabiki answered.

The Nurse nodded, "Who's the one injured?"

Ryuu stepped forward, "That would be me ma'am."

"What's your name young man?"

"The name's Ryuu."

"Ah, the new student. Starting trouble on your first day are we?" The Nurse said grabbing some bandages.

"No, I wasn't trying to start trouble. I was saving Nabiki from being stabbed in the chest, is all," Ryuu stated in his defense.

"You caught it by the handle, Ryuu..." Nabiki started.

"And then you flipped it in the air sub-consciously and caught the blade," Sano finished.

"So? I was thinking about something right?" Ryuu asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, now you see the dangers of thinking!" Ryuu said throwing his hands in the air.

"Ryuu, if you don't keep your hand still I can't bandage the cut," The Nurse said.

"Oops, gomen."

"Alright, your hand's all cleaned up and bandaged. I suggest you don't use that hand at least until the wound closes. O.k?"

"I'll try ma'am. But I ain't gonna promise ya nothin'. Thanks for fixing up my hand," Ryuu said walking out of the office.

After they left Sano noticed something weird, "Hey, who was the weird looking dude in a gi wearing a pompadour?"

Ryuu turned to Nabiki, "See? I'm not the only one who thinks it looks like a pompadour!"

Nabiki shook her head in exasperation, "That was Kuno, and now that I think about it...He does look like he's got a pompadour..."

"Sheesh! _Must_ I point the obvious out to you people?" Ryuu said.

Sano laughed at his friends' antics and soon Ryuu and Nabiki had joined in.

Ryuu looked over to Nabiki and saw a smile on her face, not one of her fake smiles but a true smile of happiness, "For the first time in known history, the Ice Queen of Furinkan shows the a blessed few a true smile," Ryuu said, smiling.

Sano looked at Nabiki, "Yeah...Man, that's one smile too."

Nabiki blushed at the compliments and immediately attempted one of her emotionless stares...but failed. (Warning: This smile is not for those with queezy stomaches.)

Ryuu laughed at Nabiki's attempt to hide her smile, "Now that's just scary. You should know from experience that after a good laugh, you _must_ have control of your laughter for an emotionless stare."

"Otherwise it just looks weird," Sano added.

Ryuu, still laughing, started walking towards the school gates.

"Hey!" Sano yelled, "Where are you goin'?"

"I'm goin' back to the dojo. Class is too boring for me. I'll see you guys later," Ryuu said waving as he walked out the gate.

"You can do that?" Sano asked.

"Do what?" Nabiki said.

"Just...walk out of here like that."

"Yup, it makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Yeah...just how safe are we when we walk around this school anyway?"

"The lack of security has me wondering just that."

"Uh-huh. Geez, what'll the world come to next? 5 teenagers running around in miniskirts fighting youmas?"

"We'll never know..."

Sano and Nabiki both turned around to go to their respective classes.

/The Gates of Furinkan High---After School

"Where is that girl?" Ranma sighed.

"Hi. Who are you looking for?" A girl said walking up to Ranma.

"I'm looking for Akane. I don't know how to get to the dojo from here...Do you know her?"

"Yeah. She's one of my friends."

"Ranma!" A voice shouted from behind Ranma.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Akane!" Ranma said, smiling one of his turn-your-legs-to-jelly smiles.

Akane stumbled a little and then slowed down as she came close to where Ranma was standing, " Hi, Sayuri! What's up?"

"Nothing...just inspecting your new 'roomie'..." Sayuri said looking Ranma up and down.

Ranma started fidgeting when Sayuri's gaze lingered below the belt. Grabbing Akane's hand he said, "C'mon Akane. I wanna go home and train."

"Uh, O.k." Akane said, She started blushing as soon as Ranma grabbed her hand, "Bye, Sayuri! See you tomorrow."

As Ranma and Akane disappeared down the road Sayuri spoke to herself, "Train for what though? You haven't seen the last of me, Ranma!" Sayuri started on her way home as hentai thoughts invaded her mind.

/Dojo

Ryuu sat in the middle of the dojo practicing his elemental...fire. (Surprise!)

A fire ball hovered in front of Ryuu and as he concentrated it flew in intricate patterns in the air all around him. Suddenly a wolf bounded in and knocked Ryuu over. With Ryuu's concentration lost the ball of fire disappeared.

"Hey! Stop it, Jewel!" Ryuu said laughing as Jewel, the spirit wolf, licked his face. As Ryuu managed to sit up Jewel sat in front of him looking towards the dojo doors.

"Couldn't resist could you, Ryo?"

Ryo shrugged as he entered, "I got bored."

"Join the club...hey, are Ranma and Akane home yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?" Ryo asked raising an eyebrow.

Ryuu just smiled an evil smile, "I just thought of a way to free myself of boredom," Did I mention the evil smile?

As Ryuu left the dojo Ryo rubbed his temples as if he had a headache, "Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling about this?"

/Random Road to The Tendo House

"So what are you going to train for?" Akane asked Ranma.

"I'm gonna pratice my Elemental," Ranma simply stated.

"Elemental? What's that?"

"It's...How do I explain it...Me, Ryo, an' Ryuu all have powers over certain elements. We can make those elements appear and dissapear at our will, and we can use them in battle too."

"So what are you guys mastering?"

"Ryuu is a no-brainer."

"Fire, right?"

"Yup. I'm mastering Ice."

"And Ryo?"

"Ryo's mastered them all. To tell you the truth he taught Ryuu and is teaching me."

"So the Elementals are, I presume, Fire, Water, Ice, Wind, Earth, Metal, and...that's it, right?"

"Close. There is no Water, only Ice. And instead of Wind, we have Spirit. And Ryo _has_ mastered metal...but it's a forbidden Elemental."

"Why?"

"Metal is the most deadliest of all the Elementals and is practically unbeatable."

"Which are the most dangerous?"

"In order? Metal, Spirit, Fire, Ice, then Earth. Earth is more of a defensive Elemental. Ryo required that me n' Ryuu both learn it."

"Has Ryo ever had to use Metal in a battle?"

"Yeah, once. He had to use it in a battle against the Musk tribe in China. We don't talk about it though."

"Why not?"

"Bad memories."

"Oh. Anyway, I don't understand what Spirit is. Can you explain it?"

"Sure. Spirit allows you to use the spirits of animals. Ryo's always had a soft spot for wolves, so he has this one spirit he keeps around everyday. Her name is Jewel."

"Can I see her when we get home?"

"Only those who can use Elementals can see the Spirit technique..."

"Can I learn how to use Elemental?"

"You sure are asking a lot of questions you know that?"

Akane just giggled and nodded.

"sigh I guess so. Our Elementals are chosen for us by the Spirits. Whatever fits your personality best is whatever you get...the Elements I told you are only the ones Ryo told us. But I'm almost 100 percent sure there are more than just those 5..."

"We can ask Ryo when we get home. C'mon!" Akane said as she began running towards the dojo.

"Hold on!" Ranma shouted as he jumped on the fence and ran to catch up.

As Ranma and Akane ran off a pair of eyes had been unknowingly watching them.

"Well, well...you two seem like such a sweet couple...I think I'll try a number I got from some women awhile ago. What was her name? I know it started with a 'U'...oh well," Ryuu whispered to himself as he sat on a branch of a nearby tree.

Somewhere on the otherside of Tokyo a tanned woman with white hair sneezed, "I wonder if Skuld's saying things about me again...?"

Ryuu sensed a movement on the branch above him. His hand shot up and stilled the movement. As he slowly brought his hand down a squirrel is seen struggling in his hand. Ryuu moves the squirrel in front of his face and looked at it with an evil smile on his face. His grip slightly tightened on th squirrel's neck. We hear a faint snap as the squirrel stops struggling. Suddenly the squirrel bursts into flames.

"...heh...fire..."

To Be Continued...

A/N:

Author: It seems there is more to the Saotomes that meets the eye.

Ryuu: Alright, you know the drill.

Author: Review and tell us what you think.

Ryuu: For those of you wondering. No, this will not turn into a crossover with Rurouni Kenshin _or_ Oh My Goddess.

Author: Nope. No crossovers. Just guest appearances. No more. No less.

Ryuu: We need your help with something!

Author: What?

Ryuu: slaps author upside the head Akane's Elemental dumbass!

Author: Wait. We're actually going to give her an Element?

Ryuu: sigh Yes, yes we are.

Author: Oh, ok. Well then I need everyone who reviews to tell me what she should have.

Ryuu: SHE CAN'T HAVE FIRE!!!

Author: You can even make an Elemental up. Just like Spirit.

Ryo: I resent that.

Ryuu: She can't have FIRE!!!

Author: Breath, Ryu, breath!

Ryuu: deep breathes ok...ok, I'm better now.

Author: Review and vote for Akane's Element! Please!

Ryo: Bye!

Author: Remember kids...Crack kills.

Ryuu: Twitch

Ryo: Save me...


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, Don't sue.

Author: But I do own Ryuu and Ryo!

A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for coming to read this chapter. The polls for Akane's element is still open. My reason for keeping the polls open? I didn't get enough people voting for her element. I got 2 for Earth, 1 for Water, and 1 for a combination type element. Here are last chapter's reviewers' answers.

**Ryo's destiny:** Yes, the chapters will continue coming. And yes, I know the 'or else' will be full of pain. Jewel I added just 'cause I needed to add someone who Ryuu liked other than his brothers and Sano...and Kasumi and Akane. He don't like Nabiki...much...

**Anon:** Thank you for reviewing! So, so far we have 1 vote for Earth. (Ryuu: She can't have fire. pout)

**HoboJoenTX:** Umm...I kinda want Akane to have something different from the boys. So she can't have Spirit or Ice. (Ryuu: SHE CAN'T HAVE FIRE, DAMNIT!!!)

**koalakitty:** How's Ranma dumb? Please tell me next time you review...I didn't think he seemed dumb in the story. I think he acted the same as usual, except nicer. I didn't exactly rule out Water. Sorry for confusing you with that, Ranma thinks that there is no Water element. So we have 1 vote for Earth and 1 for Water. I need more votes people!

**renzuko:** Lol, yeah if that were an element that would be hers, hands down. So far 2 for Earth and 1 for Water. Keep'em coming folks, this poll is long from over.

**seraph:** Let's see...I like your suggestions. But, even for Akane I think she might abuse the privileges of being able to heal. Besides, that's what we have Dr. Tofu for. I like the combined element too. Maybe Earth combined with Water? Defensive with a hint of offensive...hmm, maybe...

That's all for today's reviews. Alright, I've decided that we will not find out what Akane's element is today. She will find out next chapter. Only because I didn't get a satisfactory amount of reviewers who suggested an element...whatever that means...Anyway, on to the next chapter! Enjoy!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts- Chapter 5

Akane and Ranma's walk home was silent for the most part after their conversation earlier. The quiet was soon interrupted by an unexpected presence behind them.

"SAOTOME, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"

Ranma's eyes widened as he recognized the voice, "Ryoga...shit!"

Ranma was about to grab Akane and run when a voice stopped him, indirectly.

"ACK!"

Ranma shook his head as he realized who the voice belonged to, "Ryuu...who would've guessed..." Ranma said sarcastically.

As Akane looked at Ranma strangely, he turned to her and was about to leave when he was knocked over by Ryuu.

"Coming through!! Sorry, Bro!" Ryuu said quickly.

Ranma was about to yell at Ryuu when he was knocked over again by Ryoga.

"Come back here you coward!!" Ryoga shouted as he chased after Ryuu.

Ryoga was a 16 year old boy wearing black pants and a yellow and black polka dotted shirt and a matching bandanna. He was carrying an umbrella in his hand swinging it at Ryuu and was wearing a huge backpack on his back.

"Because of you, my life's been hell Saotome!!" Ryoga shouted in fury.

"What else is new?!" Ryuu shouted back.

Akane looked at Ranma and it was obvious by her face she wanted answers.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, "Ryu pissed him off while we were in China."

"And long ago was this?"

Ranma stood there thinking, "Ow...um, about 5, 6 years ago...I think."

Akane raised an eyebrow at his statement, and Ranma just shrugged his shoulders again.

"He holds grudges. What can I do?"

"You could help your brother."

"Why? I enjoy watching him run..." Akane glared at him, "...On second thought..."

Akane smirked, "I thought so. Let's go."

Ranma turned to run in the direction Ryuu and Ryoga ran in, with Akane a few yards behind.

/Empty Lot/

Ryuu finally stopped and turned to face Ryoga, "What do you want, Ryoga?"

"To settle our-...wait a minute...Your not Ranma!"

"No duh, genius. I'm Ryuu. Ranma's older brother."

"But..."

"We passed Ranma on our way over here."

Ryoga frowned, "How did I miss that? How could I have missed that?"

"I dunno. Me 'n him look nothing alike."

"Maybe your judgment is as bad as your sense of direction!" Shouted Ranma from behind Ryoga.

Ryuu pointed at Ranma, "THAT'S Ranma, you moron!"

Ryoga turned to face Ranma, "Saotome! We have a score to settle!"

"Look, Ryoga! I waited 3 days for at that damned lot! 3 Freaking days! And you never showed up!"

"I arrived on the 4th, Ranma! Why didn't you wait!"

"Trust me, Ryoga, had I had the choice I would have waited a bit longer."

"Then why didn't you?"

At this point Ryuu broke in, "He had no choice. We were forced to leave on a training trip."

"And your point...?" Ryoga asked.

"My point is, Jackass, that he was knocked unconscience before he had the time to object. Trust me, I know. I had to carry him for several hours after he was knocked out. That was NOT fun," Ryuu answered.

Ryoga stood their dumbfounded when Ranma spoke, "If you want to settle the score, let's settle it now."

"Hold it!" Akane yelled. Everyone turned to look at Akane, and she pointed at Ranma.

"You said Ryuu pissed him off in China! You lied!"

Ranma put his hands out in defense, "Actually, I didn't lie. Ryoga followed us to China and Ryuu 'accidentally' knocked him into a cursed spring."

A lightbulb appeared above Ryoga's head, "Oh yeah! I have to settle a score with you too, Ryuu!"

"Damn you, Ranma, I was sure he had forgotten about that! Damn you!" Ryuu shouted.

Akane didn't fully understand the situation, but she understood it enough that she knows Ryoga wants to settle a score with Ranma, he hates Ryuu, and Ryuu is currently not happy about running into Ryoga.

"Ryoga, let's settle our score first, then you can deal with my brother." Ranma said as he got into a defensive stance.

"Alright, let's do this!" Ryoga shouted as he charged at Ranma.

Ranma jumped up and dodged Ryoga's attack. Unfortunately Ryoga kept running and turned a random corner.

Akane walked out to the street and looked after where Ryoga had ran, "He's...he's gone. He disappeared..."

Ryuu shook his head, "It figures. Can't even help himself from getting lost during a battle."

Akane looked at them in disbelief, "How? How can he do that?"

Ranma sweatdropped, "Bad sense of direction runs in his family. He'll probably be half way to Okinawa in a few hours. How he does it is beyond me."

"Everything is beyond you, Ranma."

"Shut up, Ryuu." Ranma countered.

"I knew I shouldn't have let Ryuu leave the dojo," Ryo said, appearing out of no where.

Akane jumped when Ryo spoke, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I came from the house. Why?"

"You startled me...Don't ever do that again!"

Ryo simply shrugged, "Always expect the unexpected, anything can happen, and it will."

"So says the man who jumped into the nearest pine tree when Jewel first appeared," Ryuu said, beginning to walk down the street.

"..." Ryo said nothing but glared daggers at Ryuu's back.

Out of nowhere Jewel appeared behind Ryuu and bit him in the ass.

"Ow! Hey! Stop that! Jewel, Stop it! RYO!!" Ryuu shouted as he ran all the way home.

"You couldn't help yourself could you?" Ranma said coming up beside Ryo.

Ryo just smiled in response.

"What the hell was that all about?" Akane said coming up beside Ranma.

Ranma chuckled, "I'll explain it all to you when we get home."

Akane just stared at him, "Whatever..."

Ryo, Ranma, and Akane walked home watching Ryuu get repeatedly bit in ass.

"..." Ryo stayed silent the whole walk home but always had a smile on his face.

/Tendo Home/

"Ow...ow...ow..."

"Quit your whining, Ryuu. You've handled more pain in China then this." Ranma said.

Ryuu nodded his head, "True...but at least I could sit on my ass then."

"That's gotta suck," Nabiki said.

"Haha, very funny, Ice Queen," Ryuu snapped. He turned to Ryo, "I hate you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Ryuu." Ryo smirked.

Akane looked at the boys and then poked Ranma.

"What is it, Akane?"

"Weren't we gonna ask Ryo something before?"

"Huh? Uh...oh yeah! Ryo? Can we teach Akane how to use Elementals?"

Ryo sat in his seat quietly for a moment, pondering Ranma's question and whether she was capable of controlling them properly, "..."

Akane looked at him expectantly.

"C'mon Ryo. Give the girl a chance," Ryuu said.

"... ...fine...meet me and Ryuu in the dojo in 5 minutes in your gi if you have one," Ryo said standing up.

Ryuu followed him into the dojo where they sat waiting.

/Dojo/

"Why do you want me to give her a chance? Chances are she won't be able to control any of them properly," Ryo said to Ryuu.

"Ryo, you have to understand. I took a look at her aura when she was around Ranma. She's clearly infatuated with him. Though I'm sure if you asked her she would deny it."

"So what you're telling me is that because of the fact that she likes Ranma, I should teach her Elementals. What in hell does that have to do with anything?"

"That actually has nothing to do with. I just thought that you should know."

Ryo sweatdropped, "Ok Ryuu. So tell me the real reason why I should teach this girl Elementals."

"Ok. She shows that she has a experience in Martial Arts. With the correct training she could control ki, and be able to control an Elemental almost as well as Ranma."

"...Ok. I'll give her the chance."

"Why are we in here again?"

"I want to see Akane use ki, and I want to see if she has the potential to properly use an Elemental."

"So you're telling me that my little explanation did nothing but let you give Akane a chance?"

"Yup."

Ryuu was about to say something extremely rude when the door opened revealing Ranma and Akane behind him in her gi.

Ryo looked at Akane solemnly, "Are you ready?"

Akane raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Your test to see if you're capable of handling an Elemental."

"Yes, I am."

Ryo cracked a small smile, "Good. Now sit down over there. Ryuu will be like a second judge, me being the first, so we have more than one opinion of your skills."

Akane nodded in understanding as sat several yards across from Ryo and Ryuu while Ranma sat by the door silently.

"Akane? Can you use ki based attacks?" Ryo asked.

Akane shook her head, "No."

"Are you sure? Have you ever tried?" Ryuu asked.

"No, I've never tried."

Ryuu smirked his life-rules smirk, "Do me a favor, will you Akane? I want you to close your eyes and focus. Follow Ryo's instructions."

Ryo just nodded in acknowledgement, "Akane I want you to focus on the center of your being."

Akane nodded.

"Can you feel some sort of power resonating within you?"

"Yeah, it's warm...and comforting."

"Good. Now focus on bringing that power towards your hands and making it visible. Open your hands as the power travels through your arms."

Akane focused and soon a soft glowing appeared in her open palms.

Ryo, Ryuu, and Ranma smiled at Akane. Ryuu spoke up first, "Akane I want you to continue focusing on that warmth and slowly open your eyes."

Akane did as she was told and smiled as she saw the glowing balls of ki in her hands. (Why does that sound wrong to me?) Suddenly the ki balls disappeared.

"Huh? Why'd they dissapear, Ryo? What'd I do wrong?" Akane asked.

Ryo smiled again, "Don't worry you didn't do anything wrong. You just stopped focusing on the ki."

"Don't worry. We'll work on ki manipulation later on in your training," Ryuu said.

"Wait. Your gonna train me?" Akane asked in disbelief.

"As far as I'm concerned, yes. And even if you're not able to learn Elementals, I'm still gonna train you."

"Alright!"

"Hold on. No celebrating yet. I'm not done with you yet, Akane," Ryo said.

Akane stopped smiling and turned serious as she focused her attention on Ryo.

"Akane, can you control your aura?"

"To a certain extent, yes."

"I need you to power up as much as you can. And spread your aura as far as you possibly can."

"Ok," Akane nodded and closed her eyes as she once again focused. Her aura visibly, at least to the three Satome's, spread out and covered a good amount of the dojo.

Ryo spoke up, "Ok, Akane. That'll do. Let me discuss everything with Ryuu. Please go sit by Ranma."

(Ryuu: I feel like I'm experiencing an interview. Author: kinda sorta, I guess. Ryuu: It sucks...I hate interviews. Author: Me too...too bad I'm too far into it to stop it... Ryuu: Yup. I hate you. Author: I'm glad.)

Akane moved to sit by Ranma, "So...do you think I'll be able to learn it?"

Ranma looked at his brothers, "It's a long shot...but I think you have a chance."

Ryuu nodded and stood. He walked over to Akane and Ranma and sat in front of them.

Akane looked worried but Ryuu winked, "We start as soon as Ryo calls Jewel over to help a bit. Which should be...now."

Akane looked over to where Ryuu had turned to look and where Ranma was looking but could still see nothing.

/A Few Hours Later/

Akane sat in a lotus position as Ryo sat in front of her. Akane had her hands open as if someone was handind her something. In both of her hands stood a glowing ball of ki.

Ryo stared at the glowing ball in Akane's hands. Colors could bee seen swirling around in the ball. The colors changed repeatedly. Red one moment, then blue, yellow, white, grey, brown, green, and several mixed colors.

As the colors settled only one color blinked in and out.

Ranma stared in awe at the color in her hands. Even though he had seen Ryuu get his Elemental and his own, it still fascinated him. He had rarely seen that color appear at any time.

Ryuu's eyes widened as he stared at the color. He didn't think he'd ever see that color again.

Ryo just smiled as he watched the colors settle.

To Be Continued...

A/N:

Ryuu: Haha! We left you with a cliffhanger! Haha!

Author: This is revenge to any author who has ever written a cliffhanger.

Ryuu: Haha! Suckers!

Author: Stop it, Ryuu! That's mean!

Ryuu: Fine. Ruin my fun...

Author: I will. Anyway, I need everyone to suggest some more elements.

Ryuu: If you don't, we will come to your house with a straightjacket gun!

Author: You finally got it back from Gin?

Ryuu: Yeah...He needed it for Theodora...

Author: She on her S&M kick again?

Ryuu: Yup...shudder...poor Gin...

Author: Yup...

Ryuu: Anyway, Review!!!

Author: If we don't get enough reviews we won't update the next chapter.

Ryuu: All flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Author: ...yum...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Author: Sugar-high They're mine!!! They're all mine!! AHAHAHA!!!!

Ryuu: Shoots author with a straight jacket gun and slaps duct tape over mouth Are you trying to get us sued?!

Author: nod

Ryuu: sigh She owns no one but me an' Ryo.

Author: Mmff! Mmff!!

Ryuu: sigh Ryo belongs to our friend Melissa, a.k.a. Ryo's destiny.

Author: nods then looks around frantically for lawyers

Ryuu: I could get used to this silence...

Author: Glares

Ryuu: sighs in content

A/N:

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. All questions and reviews shall be answered at the end of the chapters from now on. Just 'cause it's easier for me that way. Anyway, today we discover what Akane's element will be, YAY!!! And I get revenge on Ryuu for the disclaimer incident. (Ryuu: Gulp Help...) So now for the long awaited chapter!! Enjoy!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts- Chapter 6

Ryo looked Akane in the eye and smiled, "The spirits have decided."

Akane looked anxious, Ranma was excited, and Ryuu smiled.

"So what is it, Ryo? Tell me what element I got!!" Akane said estatic.

Ryuu smiled at her childish attitude, thuogh he didn't say anything 'cause kami knows he's had his moments.

"Today we dub Akane a new element user," Ryo said standing up straight, "Our first lightening user."

"Lightening..." Akane said in awe while staring at the glowing ball of ki in her hands.

"Damn, that can't mean good news for me..." Ryuu mumbled. He knew how spontaneous lightening users were, he hated lightening users...

"So when do we begin training?" Ranma asked. He was glad because now he wasn't alone in his training. Ryuu still trained but his training is 'more advanced'.

"We begin training tomorrow," Ryo said. Seeing the look on Ryuu's face he added, "After school."

"Dammit..."

Suddenly Ranma sniffed the air, "Food!"

"Of course! Dinner! How could we have forgotten?" Ryuu said.

"Yes, how? Both your stomaches have internal timers for this shit..." Ryo mumbled the last part.

Akane laughed as they all walked inside and sat down to eat.

/The Next Day---After School/

"Ok, just focus on the target, Akane," Ranma said. He was assigned to teaching Akane the basics, and then Ryo would take over afterwards.

Ryuu was standing a few feet away from the dummy. When Akane closed her eyes and focused she heard Ranma yell to open her eyes. But unfortunately, for Ryuu, Ranma was too late.

Ryuu was still standing a few feet from the dummy, but now he was charbroiled and coughing smoke, "I cough hate lightening cough, cough..." Ryuu muttered as he walked away.

Akane gasped and held her hands over her mouth, whether it was from shock or to stifle her laughter...we may never know. Ranma shook his and sighed. It was going to be a long month.

/The Next Month---Lunch Break/

Ryo and Ranma were sitting below a tree finishing off their lunchs. Ryuu was running around chasing a squirrel while most of the school gave him odd looks.

As Ryuu dived and caught the squirrel he shouted, "Finally! What's my time Ryo?"

"2 minutes, Ryuu!" Ryo yelled back.

Ryuu stood up, squirrel in hand, and dusted himself off with his free hand. He walked over to Ranma and Ryo and leaned against the tree.

"You're getting slow, Ryuu..." Ranma said.

Ryuu shot Ranma a glare that could kill, "Shut up Ice boy, atleast I'm not stuck with training a Tomboy."

Ranma stuck his tongue out and then tried to bite down on his rice ball. Tried was the word because it disappeared from his hands, "Hey!"

Ryuu finished off the last of the stolen rice ball and laughed at his younger brother. Ryo just sat there and shook his head in exasperation.

"It's not my fault I'm stuck with that kawaiikune tomboy..." Ranma muttered as he put his bento away.

It had certainly been a long month. Akane was catching on to the basics but not fast enough for Ranma's liking. Eventually Ryuu and Ranma came to calling Akane a Tomboy. But only Ranma had the stupidity to call her that to her face. Ryuu had done it once and learned fast enough that a mallet to the skull hurts very, very, very badly.

Ryuu had had to deal with many bolts as, even though he avoided the mallet, he could not avoid being near their training at the wrong times. He had been sent away charbroiled one too many times in his opinion.

Akane had also come to call Ranma a baka and Ryuu a baka pyro. Although she would tell no one, she purposefully electricuted Ryuu on a daily basis. It was entertaining and fun, though she thought he was catching on to her.

(Ryuu: So she always does that on pupose!? Author: Yup. Ryuu: And you don't stop her? Author: Nope. Ryuu: Why? Author: 'Cause it's fun to watch you walk away from there charbroiled...and charbroiled is a fun word to write! Ryuu: Will someone help me? Please? Author: Charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled...)

Ryuu had just stopped laughing when he spotted Nabiki approaching them.

"Yo, Nabiki! You got a job for me?" Ryuu shouted.

Nabiki nodded, "I have to meet a client, and I want you to come with me."

Ryuu nodded then turned to the still struggling squirrel in his hand. Holding it away from himself the squirrel burst into flames. After dropping the still burning squirrel, Ryuu walked over to Nabiki and lent her his arm, after doing a mock bow.

"After you, my queen."

Nabiki shook her and took his arm. As they walked away Ranma and Ryo just watched their retreating forms.

"Those two make a great couple..." Ranma said.

"And what would you know of love?" Ryo asked.

"Love? I said nothing 'bout love. I only said-"

"So you know nothing about love. Yet you believe you can spot a couple when you see one?"

"Yes...no...wait...I'm so confused..."

"Shocker..." Ryo said rolling his eyes.

Ranma shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I only meant that I don't know enough to give out advice. But I do believe I can spot couples before they happen."

"Uh-huh...Hey, Akane."

"Huh? Where?" Ranma said looking around frantically for Akane.

Ryo just laughed as he stood up, " You're right, you know. You don't know enough to give out advice. But you can't tell when love has hit home either."

Ranma raised an eyebrow at Ryo as Ryo started walking towards the school entrance. If Ranma was anybody but Ranma he might have wondered about Ryo's words. But of course, then he wouldn't be Ranma. So he stood up and tried to catch up to his brother.

"Wait! Ryo! What the hell do mean by that?!" Ranma yelled. He almost didn't catch the simple phrase that Ryo threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the school.

"All will become clear as time moves on." (Don't you hate it when they do that?)

Ranma just stood there, "Kuso...What is it with him and talking in riddles?" Ranma shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking to class.

"If Ryo wasn't my older brother and he couldn't beat my ass just as fast as Ryuu could, the things I would do to make him suffer...." Ranma mumbled as he walked into his classroom.

/Classroom---Math/

Ryo was sitting silently in his seat thinking about his brothers. Ranma was obviuosly in love with Akane. Well it was obvious to him and Ryuu atleast. Ryuu had almost called Urd for help with Ranma. If he hadn't stopped him they would be lust driven men chasing women...Ryo shuddered at the thought.

Urd was one of the many strange people they had encountered on their travels. Her, Belldandy, Skul, Keiichi, and Megumi were all people who they were glad to have met but refused to stay more then a month with. Especially Ryuu. He had not enjoyed being malleted by Skuld on several different occasions, all of which Ryuu refuses to say under what circumstances.

Another family they had met and enjoyed staying with was the Masaki's. Tenchi, Katsuhito, and Nobuyuki were wonderful hosts. And they all had had fun. Aeka and Ryoko proved entertaining. And Ryuu had many good spars with Ryoko. Tenchi had also enjoyed helping out with their lessons. They all learned how to weild a sword and protect themselves with one. They probably would've stayed longer had Washu not been there.

The scientist had taken particular interest in Ryuu and Ranma. And he had avoided her like the plague. They were scarred for life with every visit. They actually probably would've been fine had Washu not tried to take sperm samples...

Ranma had almost snuck off with Ryo-oh-ki (Note: Ranma was only 7, making Ryo 9 and Ryuu 10). But Sasami caught him and bashed him over the head a few times with her, as Ranma calls it, Frying Pan of Doom. Ryo stifled a laugh at the memory. This had all happened in the first year of their travels, before they left Japan and went to China.

They had had plenty of good times, but they were all scarred during their stay in China. The Joketsozuku had been more than welcome to allow them into their village. They stayed for a good 2 years before leaving. An incident involving the Musk tribe had left them scarred. One of them more then the others.

Ryo stopped his train of thought there and brought it back to the matter of Ryuu and Nabiki. Something had definitly changed between the two...the only question was, what?

An eraser to the head snapped Ryo back to reality.

"Mr. Saotome if you don't want to listen to what I have to say, then you can leave and hold buckets out in the hall." Mr. Shinomori said.

Ryo rubbed his head where the eraser had hit, "No, Sir. I think I'll stay in class."

"Good. Now pay attention," Mr. Shinomori said before turning around to the board again.

Ryo stuck his tongue out at his back before opening his notebook and taking down some notes. (You show him, Ryo!)

/Classroom---History/

Ryuu yawned as he put his head down. Just as he was about to fall asleep an eraser hit his head. Now normally an eraser wouldn't wake Ryuu up, But Mrs. Johnson had learned that and had decided on a blackboard eraser.

"Ow..." Ryuu mumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Try to stay awake, Ryuu. It might do your grades some good," Mrs. Johnson said.

"It might do your grades some good," Ryuu mocked once she had her back turned.

"What was that, Ryuu?" Mrs. Johnson said without turning around.

"Nothing, Sensei."

"Thought so..."

Ryuu mocked her silently before opening his notebook and drawing some rather rude pictures of his teacher.

/After School---Random Road To The Tendos House/

(NOTE: Please know, that this scene is not meant to be offensive to any Americans. My friend Danielle wanted to have a scene in my story and this is how I portrayed her. So keep in mind, this is not meant to be offensive and if it does offend you, I apoligize.)

Ranma was arguing with Akane about...only Kami knows what. When a girl from no where walked up to the four of them and just started talking, "Hi, my name's Danielle! I came from America! I like to poke people! POKE!"

With that said she just started poking people. She poked Ryuu, then Akane, then Ranma, and lastly Ryo. When she poked Ryo she screamed in pain.

"OW! Cramp! It hurts! I can't move my poking finger! Heart...hurts!" As she collapses on the ground she goes into a short seizure before dying. Ryuu drops to his knees and starts being overly dramatic.

"NOOO!!! She was too young to die! Why? Why? Why?(sob) She was so innocent...all she wanted was to poke people! Why!"

At this Ryo walked up behind Ryuu and said, "Dude, we didn't even know her."

"(Sniff) So?"

"Get over it Ryuu, besides...we didn't even know her."

"Yeah I geuss so...but it was a good dramatic scene right?" Laughing Ryuu stood up and walked away from the lifeless body with Ranma, Akane, and Ryo.

Smiling Ryo said, "You're _way_ too modest, Ryuu."

Ryuu smirked, "So I've been told. Hey, I know! I should go into the acting business!"

"And what talent could you do, Ryuu?" asked Akane.

Turning to her he said, "Frankly, Akane, I don't give a damn...See? I can do a good 'Gone With The Wind' impression!"

Laughing at Ryuu's craziness, they all walked back to the dojo, the arguement in the past and forgotten.

To Be Continued...

A/N:

Author: So what'd you think, Ryuu?

Ryuu: (Tied very tightly with duct tape) ...

Author: Speechless? (Evil smile)

Akane: That might be due to the fact that he has duct tape over his mouth...

Author: Duct tape is like the force, It has a dark side, It has a light side, And it holds the universe and Ryuu's lips together.

Akane: O.o

Author: Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

Akane: Review and let us know!

Author: See everyone next time!

Ryo: Why is it so quiet?

Akane: (Points to Ryuu)

Ryuu: (Slumps in chair)

Author: Aww...Poor Ryuu...I know! Akane, give Ryuu a jolt of happiness!

Akane: Gladly...(Cracks knuckles)

Ryuu: (Whimpers)(ZAP!!!)

Akane: How very therapeutic...

Ryuu: (Hair is smoking)

Author: Charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled!!!!

Ryo: I'm gonna leave, later.

Akane: I need some more therapy... (Evil smirk)

Ryuu: (Whimpers)

Author: Bye!!!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:

Author: I forgot to do this last time...I do _not_ own Oh, My Godess or Tenchi Muyo.

Ryuu: Or Ranma 1/2 for that matter.

Author: Thank you Captain Obvious.

Ryuu: Your welc- Hey!

Author: I don't own them, so you can't sue me for them.

Ryuu: But she does own me, unfortunately...

Author: Uh-huh, and Ryo-kun belongs to Melissa! Hi, Melissa!!

Ryuu: -.-U

A/N:

Sorry for the lack of reviews...I kinda sorta forgot to add them, (Ryuu: Next to the disclaimers for Tenchi and Oh, My Goddess...). Anyways, I'll make today's note short. Enjoy my chapter! And don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 7

/Night---7:45/

"What!?" Ryuu yelled.

"Interesting..." Ryo commented.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"Because I consider you four a part of this family. And you have the right to attend out City Counsel Meeting," Suon replied.

"I hate politics," Came Ranma and Ryuu's simultaneous reply.

"We'll go," Ryo answered.

"I refuse to-"

"Or I will restrict the sugar content of your diet, Ryuu."

Ryuu narrowed his eyes at Ryo, "Oh, you are _so_ lucky you got Jewel around..."

Nabiki walked in and turned to the assembled group, "Then it's settled. Let's get going."

/Nerima City Counsel--8:20/

"Welcome to this month's Counsel meeting. We shall first discuss today's agenda..." the Counsel President said.

Ryuu and Ranma, who could care less about what was on the agenda, were already asleep 5 minutes into the agenda talk.

Ryo listened intently, (How, I still don't know.), as did everyone else who stayed awake.

/ 9:00 /

"And so that ends the agenda for this month. Now we shall open up Public Discussion, ...Blah, blah, blah...Please begin." (I attended one of these meetings just the other day, this is literally what they start sounding like after a full hour.)

A small almost midget type woman walked up to the micrphone, "I want to talk about the random squirrels I have found lying dead around the town." (C'mon, you knew _someone_ was going to say something sooner or later...)

Ryuu awoke at the word "squirrels" and his eyes widened at the realization of _what_ exactly the woman was talking about.

"Shit..." was Ryuu's exact response/whisper.

"I have found charred squirrels randomly lying about town. And would like the Counsel to look into it, and possibly solve this mystery."

The next thing Ryuu knew he was up there, unknowingly defending himself and his pyro ways.

"...Squirrels are evil. They are constantly digging up flower bulbs. And causing other housing problems for others, ...Blah, blah, blah...And would like to conclude, that, if anything, there should be a cleaning service for the squirrel carcasses, thank you."

(I actually have an Uncle who had had squirrel problems. The squirrel was eating a hole into the side of the house by the attic. Of course...there _is_ no more squirrel to cause anymore problems anymore...heh...fire....)

As Ryuu sat down, there was silence...........and then clapping.

The rest of the night was uneventful as the meeting went on until 12:30.

As they made their way home, Ranma ended up carrying Akane. She had fallen asleep during the meeting and Ryuu & Ryo had volunteered Ranma to carry Akane home, instead of waking her up.

Ranma mumbled very colorful words as they walked, but stopped abruptly as Akane unconsciencely snuggled into his chest and smiled lightly.

"Uncute Tomboy..." Ranma muttered, though his thoughts were looking at an entirely different view.

Ryuu smiled and silently chuckled at Ranma.

Nabiki was feeling tired and decided to use that as an excuse to use Ryuu as a pillow of some sort.

Ryuu blushed furiously as Nabiki leaned against him, "Wha-huh?"

"I'm tired. Just this once, then never again, please?" Nabiki asked as she yawned.

Ryuu hesitantly put his arm around Nabiki's shoulders. As they both relaxed Ryuu moved his face to whisper something into Nabiki's ear.

"Never say never, for there's always a next time," Ryuu whispered.

Nabiki blushed as she felt Ryuu's warm breath on her ear. She nodded on agreement, Ryuu's words had caught her off guard.

Kasumi had been watching all of this and suddenly had the urge to hold her secret crush's hand.

Ryo had been smiling as Ranma stopped his complaining, and Ryuu made good use of his advice.

Kasumi blushed as her hand silently sought out Ryo's hand.

As Kasumi grasped Ryo's hand, he turned and smiled a turn-your-legs-to-jelly smile. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and Kasumi took it as an encouraging sign. So she leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked.

Genma was watching the six of them as he and Suon walked behind them. Genma smiled and spoke to Suon, "I told you they'd come to their senses soon."

Suon smiled back, "Do you think we should help any?"

"No. We saw with our own eyes what they're capable of alone."

As the two men stopped walking they watched their children continue on ahead. Once they were far enough behind they shouted a familiar cry.

"The schools will be united at last!!!"

The six teenagers shook their heads in exasperation.

Meanwhile a single woman, with white hair and a sheathed katana in hand, turned away from the Counsel Building with tears in her eyes.

"My children are alive and well..."

To Be Continued...

A/N:

Author: It seems the Saotome's pasts are catching up to them.

Ryuu: Was that Mom?

Author: Maybe...

Ryo: Was it suon's wife?

Author: No! She's dead, baka!

Ranma: Mama!!! (Runs to find Nodoka)

Author: I swear! I can never get any work done around here!

Ryuu: But, you already wrote the next chapter...

Ryo: Yeah, all that's left is to wait for more reviews.

Author: (Throws hands up in the air) I give up! You two can finish up!

Ryuu: Review! I command you to press the blue button and _REVIEW_!!!

Ryo: Don't mind him, the sugar's gone to his head.

Ryuu: (Twitch) What sugar? (Twitch, twitch)

Ryo: (Sigh) Please review, and never do drugs.

Ryu: (Twitch) What Pixie Sticks? ..FIRE...AHAHAHA!!! (Runs into a wall) Oro...

Ryo: Scared yet? Kami knows I am...

Author: Fear the MADNESS!!!!

REVIEWS:

_Ryo's Destiny-_ So glad you enjoyed it. And yes, having the power to kill with lightening is pretty damn fun...

_Koala Kitty-_ I am SO sorry, if I offended you with that scene!! I'm also from America and enjoy poking people. Danielle is actually a real person, and a friend of mine. When I had just started writing this fic she wanted a part in the story and that's what I wrote. She was happy and so was I. I didn't think that scene would offend anyone...But I have learned very quickly that when I think....I'm usually wrong. Please! I hope you don't stop reading, I always enjoy reviews from you...

_Mimi-chan15-_ You are by far one of my favorite reviewers next to Ryo's Destiny and Koala Kitty! You so rule! And yes, fire rocks...of course so does the power to fry people. Doesn't having to make choices suck? And yes, only men can really sport the bald look...


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, Don't sue.

Author: But I _do_ own Ryuu, and I sorta own Ryo...

Ryuu: We don't own the song Scared either.

Author: It belongs to Three Days Grace, not us!

A/N:

Don't gots much to say, so...here's the next chappy! Enjoy!

Short Note: Sorry if you don't like songfics, but this song just _so_ fit the chapter. Plus I've been on a songfic kick (Hey, that rhymes!) for the past few days.

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 8

He was walking through a familiar town. No, it wasn't a town it was a village. The village where he and his brothers and father stayed for a good year. He looked around and admired the scene before him. The villagers were commuting just like a normal town in the city. The carpenters carved the wood for their furniture and the men who sold their fruit were setting up the fruit in their stands.

As he continued looking around he found a lone dojo in the corner of the village. At the door he saw a figure. The figure was a woman. He couldn't see her face but somehow, he knew who she was, she smiled and waved. He smiled back and waved as he walked towards her. He felt as if she was his sister, or perhaps something more. He didn't get the chance to ponder the thought as everything faded to black.

He heard the shouts of the villagers. They weren't shouts of horror but warnings to the warriors of the village. He suddenly found himself by the village gates. Everything around him went into slow motion as the gates were burnt down to the ground and the enemy approached fast with their weapons.

_At night I hear it creeping_

_At night I feel it move_

_I'll never sleep here anymore_

He looked back and saw the village elder yelling something about the enemy. He couldn't hear everything she said. But from what he could piece together the enemy was the Musk tribe. The Joketsozuku's rivals for the entire history of the village. The elder turned to him as he found himself standing beside her. She told him to fight for the village. It was against the village law to allow outsiders fight a battle with them. But this time they needed help. The elder told him to gather his brothers and to fight.

He did as he was told and fought bravely with his brothers. Even his father showed some back bone in this battle. The adrenaline that was pumping through his veins at that moment was something that he loved. A single cry of pain distracted him as he recognized the voice.

_I wish you never told me_

_I wish I never knew_

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

The voice was his younger brother's. He was fighting off two Musk warriors when a third shot him in the arm with an arrow. The arrow caught him as he was landing, making it nearly impossible to dodge.

As he saw his brother get hit several more times he knocked out the Musk he was fighting and ran over to him. As he embraced his unconscious brother he cried the first tears he had cried since he was a child.

As the tear escaped his eyes he saw red. He was blinded with rage. And he began to feel a power within him he had never known before.

_So real these voices in my head_

He slowly staggered to his feet as the battle around him continued.

_I know there's something out there_

_I think I heard it move_

An arrow pierced his shoulder as he stood up. He didn't flinch. The pain didn't even register in his mind.

_I've never felt like this before_

As he looked at the war raging about him, he snapped. He lashed out at the nearest Musk warrior and snapped his neck. He punched the next one and cracked her skull.

As he continued his assault he started to lose sight of what was wrong and what was right. What was honorable and what wasn't. Soon the Musk had retreated and the village had recollected themselves.

_I wish you never told me_

Normally, they would be celebrating such a feat. They had been losing just minutes ago. Now they had managed to make the Musk retreat. But no one dared move as a single man stood in the middle of the battle field.

He had his head down so you couldn't see his eyes. He was covered in the blood from the warriors he had killed. The light from the full moon gave him an eerie look. He slowly lifted his hand and a small ball of fire appeared in his palm, lighting up the area around him. As the fire illuminated the ground around him you can see masses of bodies around him. Blood still seeping from their bodies.

_I wish I never knew_

As the blood pooled and worked it's way towards him it stained the ground red. He slowly looked up and stared at the villagers and his brothers. His brother had been removed from battle and was standing beside the middle brother. As they stared back at the eldest brother, they saw his eyes were not the kind and determined amber they were just minutes ago. They were red. Blood red.

The blood lust in his eyes shone brightly as he stared at them. He simply muttered two words before he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Help me..."

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

As everything faded to black Ryuu bolted up straight from his bed. He looked around with a wild expression on his face. He recognized the room. It was the guest room he shared with his brothers at the Tendos.

Ryuu put his head in his hands as he realized he was sweating. He soon came to the conclusion that he was just dreaming.

_I've never felt like this before_

"That's right...it was just a dream. None of that will ever happen again...Never. Not as long as I draw breath..."

With those small words of reassurance, Ryuu laid back down and went back to sleep.

_I wake up screaming_

_It's all because of you_

Ryuu turned over onto his left side as he slept a dreamless sleep. The scar on his right shoulder clear in the moon's light.

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Ryo's destiny-_ Listen, the whole world don't gots to know that you read certain chapters before they're posted okay? And you're sorta my pre-reader...

_avolare-_ I'm glad you enjoy it. I was seriously waiting for that question to come up soon. But yeah, I have no flippin' clue how that's gonna work out...but yeah, I'll think of somethin'.

_nonengel-_ Yeah, I was going for a different approach. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

_LightningFuryStrike13-_ Don't worry, they'll see their mom soon enough. And Ryuu was being punished for the Disclaimer on chapter 6...yeah, tortures seem to run long with me...

_renzuko-_ Even if that's all you write, I'm glad you reviewed.

A/N:

Ryuu: O.O Woah...

Author: (Smiles) You like?

Ryuu: Am I really that...evil?

Author: This coming from the man who kills squirrels for fun...

Ryo: No wonder we don't talk about China...

Author: Yup, 'course there's more to it...

Ryuu: I'm pissed.

Ryo: Why?

Ryuu: I didn't see no humor!

Author: Well sorry, if there's no humor in a nightmare!

Ryo: She's got a point, you know.

Ryuu: Oh! So now you're taking sides?!

Ryo: You know what...I'm gonna leave so I don't get hurt...

Author: That's probably a good idea, at least until the sugar wears off.

Ryo: That could be months.

Author: Oro...

Ryuu: Review! Or we shall hunt you down!

Author: No we won't.

Ryuu: We won't?

Author: No.

Ryuu: Oh...Then just review & let us know what you think.

Author: Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: The cast of Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko.

Author: Ryuu belongs to me. And Ryo belongs to Melissa.

Ryuu: Now that this has been said you cannot sue us.

Author: Even if they _did_ sue they wouldn't get very much...

Ryuu: No, no they wouldn't...

A/N:

You guys have _no_ idea how happy I am about the reactions I got from all of you last chapter. It was what I was hoping for. Hmm..for the sake of the story, this chapter is taking place about two months after the Counsel Meeting. This chapter we will look more into what goes on in the Tendo girls' minds in the beginning. Of course, we will work more with Nabiki's perceptiveness then with Akane's obliviousness. But nonetheless we will be looking at their thoughts. And we will also see the Saotome's get three visits from old friends. Now, enough with the suspense! On with the story! Ladies and Gentlemen, enjoy the show...

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 9

/Kasumi's Bedroom--5:30 a.m./

Kasumi had woken up early, even by her standards. She looked over to her clock and saw that her alarm wouldn't go off for another hour and a half. She wondered what could've woken her up, because all was silent throughout the house.

Kasumi felt she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep if she didn't do a quick check to make sure everyone was okay.

Walking to the door beside hers, she peeked into Nabiki's room. Nabiki was sleeping peacefully on her bed, it seems she fell asleep looking through her magazines. All was still except the papers on her desk that were flapping slightly by the small wind coming through the open window.

Deeming Nabiki's room fine after closing the window, she moved to the next room. Which happened to be Akane's.

Seeing Akane's room quiet except for the occasional whispers coming from Akane's sleeping form. As Kasumi turned to leave the room, she could've sworn that Akane had whispered Ranma's name...but that would have to wait for now. She could ask questions later.

Moving down the hall to her Father's room, she peeked in the door and smiled to see him sound asleep just like the rest of the family.

But her round was not over yet, she still had two more rooms to check, the room where Genma slept and the room where Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma slept.

Going to Genma's door first she silently leaned her ear against the door and heard Genma's snoring. Since that was normal for him she moved onto the last room. If there was nothing wrong in this room, she was going back to sleep and blaming paranoia on making her check everything.

When she opened the door they were all sleeping peacefully.

Ryo was asleep on his back in his futon, the covers covering only his lower half. In Kasumi's opinion, his black tank top did nothing to hide his broad shoulders and excellent figure.

Ranma was sprawled out on his futon, half under the covers, half on top of them, legs and arms akimbo.

Kasumi looked over to Ryuu, finding nothing abnormal about Ranma or Ryo's sleeping habits. Ryuu was on his back, when he turned to face the wall. Even in the dim light of the room, she could see the tattoo on Ryuu's left shoulder blade clearly. (It's the Kanji for Justice.)

Kasumi, once again, finding nothing wrong with the occupants of this room, decided she was paranoid and went back to her room. The Sandman was calling and she was more then happy to answer his call.

/Nabiki's Room--Morning/

Nabiki awoke around her usual time, about 6:30. When she got out of bed she was hoping the bathroom was empty so she could take a shower. Unfortunately, when she opened her door Ranma was walking out of the bathroom in just a towel.

Nabiki caught herself staring, thankfully before Ranma did.

But Ryuu caught her staring, and Ryuu being Ryuu, decided to say something.

"Enjoy ogling my younger brother?"

Nabiki blushed as she recognized the voice, and the fact that she could feel his warm breath on her ear didn't help one bit. For some reason her instincts didn't want her to, but she turned to look at Ryuu. She immediately realized why her instincts had said "no". Ryuu was wearing nothing but his boxers and had a single towel around his neck. If possible, she turned 10 different shades of red.

"Ano..." was all Nabiki could manage, because she was too embarrassed to say anything else.

"Chill, Nabiki. Embarrassed is so unlike you..." Ryuu said as he moved to go into the bathroom.

Nabiki didn't now what was wrong with her this morning, but she couldn't help but stare at Ryuu's figure as he walked into the bathroom.

(Author: Who could blame her? Hell, even I can't resist sometimes... Ryuu: That was just unnessecary. Author: So? Even if you won't admit it, you can't deny you have a nice figure. Ryuu: (Blush) Author: I bet Mimi-chan15 would agree with me... Ryuu: Don't you have a job to do!? Author: Huh? Oh, right. Better get back to the story...)

Nabiki noticed something as Ryuu disappeared into the bathroom, he had a scar on his right shoulder...she also noticed that he seemed to have a similar scar in front of his right shoulder. Almost as if whatever had given him that scar had made a trip in one way and out the other. The was scar distinct too, almost as if it had happened recently. She would have to look into it later. As she turned to go back in her room she couldn't help but think, 'Nice ass...'

(Ryuu: Hey! Author: Sorry, couldn't resist...)

/Akane's Room/

Akane is still sound asleep, and was not a morning person. So no one dared to wake her up...Ryuu had done it for kicks one morning and got to school pretty early, courtesy of Akane Airlines.

(Author: So we're just gonna back away slowly... Ryuu: And quietly... Author: And leave... Ryuu: Hopefully in one piece...)

/Hallway/

Nabiki had just finished her turn in the bathroom, and saw Ryuu send Ranma to his doom. In other words, Ryuu had told Ranma to go and wake Akane up.

As Ranma disappeared into Akane's room, Ryuu spotted Nabiki walk out of the bathroom, in just a towel. Ryuu's jaw dropped open, and Nabiki smirked. She walked over to him and with a single finger closed his mouth.

"It's rude to stare, Ryuu-kun..." Nabiki said as she slowly let her finger run down his jaw, then she turned to go into her room.

Ryuu just stared and slowly followed her like a lost puppy. She turned and smiled at him before closing her door. Ryuu smiled a smile that would've turned Nabiki's legs to jelly had she witnessed it.

"It's about time I started melting the ice around that heart of hers..." Ryuu's thoughts drifted off to La La Land, but was interrupted by a yell from Akane's room.

"Ranma no Baka!!!"

(WHAM)

"Ite..."

Ryuu winced at the small exchange but said nothing of it as Akane came out of her room, "Uh...The bathroom's empty if you need to use it...?"

Akane mumbled something and walked into the bathroom.

Ryuu walked over to Akane's room and peered inside, he winced and slowly closed the door. Moving to the top of the stairs he yelled, "Ryo! We need you and your powers upstairs...!!"

Ryo grumbled a bit as he moved to stand up, "What did those two do now...?"

Almost as if hearing Ryo, Ryuu shouted, "Ranma woke Akane up...So you might wanna hurry, I don't think she'll be too happy if he bleeds on the floor..."

That got Ryo moving.

/Tea Room/

Ryo, after returning from fixing up Ranma, sat sipping his tea. Something told him today was going to be pretty eventful.

Akane walked down the stairs, Ryuu followed shortly after with a slightly bruised Ranma behind him. They took their seats and waited for breakfast to be served.

Nabiki came down shortly after, and just as Kasumi was serving breakfast. As they all ate, they chatted about random topics, the news, the Counsel Meeting from the night before, etc.

(Note: there is one City Counsel Meeting per month.)

Ryuu and Nabiki were the first ones to leave, Nabiki had some clients to collect from before school started.

Ranma and Ryo were the next ones out, Ranma wanted to discuss Akane's progress with Ryo.

Akane was the last one out the door, because Kasumi wanted to ask her something, Akane had left with a slight blush after being asked if she was dreaming about Ranma the night before. She had denied it, then left saying she didn't want to be late.

(Author: (Doing a small dance in her seat) Akane's got a secret! Akane's got a secret! Ryuu: What's so bad about dreaming about your crush? Author: (Stops dance) You dream about Nabiki? Ryuu: (Blush) No! Why would I dream about Nabiki? Author: (Does dance again) Ryuu's got a secret! Ryuu's got a secret! Ryuu: Well, would you look at the time! I've gotta get going! Bye! Author: (Still doing dance) (Huge smile) Who's says I'm sugar-high? (Devours a few Pixie Sticks) )

As Akane turned the corner running to catch up with Ranma and Ryo, unknown to her or the others, a woman walked up to the Tendo door and knocked. She had white hair and a sheathed katana at her side.

As Kasumi opened the door her smile grew, "Good morning, Auntie."

The woman returned Kasumi's smile, "Hello, Kasumi dear. Have you heard from my husband lately?"

/P.E./

Ryuu, Akane, Ranma all had P.E. during the same period. Granted they were in seperate classes, but they still saw each other. It was also the only class Nabiki could never get Ryuu out of willingly.

They were all playing soccer and it was Ranma's turn to run down the field. He made it about half way down the field before Ryuu yelled his warning.

"Ranma, watch out! Code Purple!!"

(Ryuu: Shouldn't it be code blue, or something like that? Author: Confuscious say, that all codes have color. But color depend on friend or foe. Ryuu: What? O.o Author: Just shut up and watch. Ryuu: Sure, whatever.)

Everyone was confused about the sudden outburst, though it wasn't unusual for Ryuu, what he said was unusual. Ranma's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when he heard Ryuu's yell and at what he saw flying towards himself.

"Nihao, Airen!!"

Ranma just barely dodged being plowed over by a purple blur on a bike.

Ryuu ran over to Ranma. Ranma had tripped and the bike's front wheel had landed a _bit_ too close to a certain spot...

"You okay, bro?" Ryuu asked.

Ranma nodded, but you could tell he was a bit shaken by his close call.

They both turned to see Akane running up to them.

"You okay, Ranma?" Akane asked. When Ranma nodded she turned to Ryuu, "What's going on, Ryuu?"

Ryuu turned to face the woman that was on the bike, "I would like to know that as well..."

The woman was around Ranma's height, and looked about Ranma's age as well. She had long purple hair, and a body that most boys would drool over.

"/Xian-Pu! Are you out of your flipping mind!?/" Ranma yelled, standing up.

(Note: Any words spoken as "/.../", are spoken in Chinese. Or the dialect of the Joketsozuku.)

The girl Ranma called Xian-Pu just scratched her head in embarrassment, "/Sorry, I had some trouble with the brakes.../"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Never would've geussed..."

Ryuu smiled a bit, "/What brings you by, Xian-Pu? I'm geussing it wasn't to retreive your 'husband'./"

Xian-Pu smiled also, "/No, I came with Great-Grandmother. We are opening a restaurant./"

Ranma decided to join the conversation also, "/Why?/"

Xian-Pu turned to Ranma, "/Life hadn't been the same since you and your brothers had left. Though after the last battle with the Musk.../"

"/Nothing was the same anyway.../" Ryuu finished.

"/But it wasn't just that. After you three left the village life got boring, and Mu-Tsu started bothering me again. Claiming that Ryuu had taught him some techniques before he had left./" Xian-Pu said.

Ryuu looked away from Xian-Pu.

Xian-Pu's eyes widened in realization, "/You did, didn't you! Ryuu!/" Xian-Pu looked about ready to strangle Ryuu.

Luckily for Ryuu, Akane decided she was done sitting in the dark.

"Can someone tell me what's going on...and who she is?" Akane asked pointing to Xian-Pu.

Ryuu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and answered Akane's question, "This is Shampoo, well that's the closest to her name you can say in Japanese..."

Shampoo stuck her tongue out at Ryuu.

"She's a friend from when we went to China. You could say Ranma and her were friendly rivals. Shampoo is the great-grand daughter of one of the Elders of the Joketsozuku," Ryuu said.

Ranma jumped in at this point, "She came with her great-grandmother to open up a restaurant."

"How do you guys know how to speak Chinese?" Akane asked.

Ryuu just looked at Ranma, and Ranma shrugged.

Ryuu answered, "(sigh) How else were we supposed to survive close to 2 years in Joketsozuku? No one really spoke Japanese, so we were taught by one of the Elders."

Shampoo looked at Ryuu and asked, "/Is she always that slow?/"

Ryuu shrugged, "Beats me."

Akane was starting to get annoyed, they were talking in Chinese again, and she couldn't understand a single word of it, "Can you _please_ stop that?!"

Ryuu looked at Akane, "Stop what?"

"Stop talking in Chinese!"

"Sorry, didn't think it would bug you," Ranma answered.

Ryuu smiled an evil smile. He had discovered one more thing to bug Akane with...life was good.

Shampoo bowed to Akane, "Gomen, I did not catch your name."

Akane smiled, "My name's Akane." Akane then turned to Ryuu and Ranma, "So she _is_ capable of speaking Japanese."

"We never said she couldn't." Ranma said.

The sensei began calling the class in, which meant Ryuu, Akane, and Ranma had to leave Shampoo for now.

"We have to go Shampoo. But we'll stop by the restaurant with Ryo after school. Ja ne!" Ryuu said as they ran inside.

"Ja matta ne!" Shampoo yelled. She hopped on her bike and sped off to the Nekonhaten.

/Furinkan Hallway/

Ryuu jogged to where Nabiki was standing, "Yo, did I miss anything?"

Nabiki shook her head, "No. But I did feel kinda lonely waiting for you?"

Ryuu cocked his head to the side, "Really?"

Nabiki just smirked, "C'mon let's go."

"Mou! Wait you never answered! Forget it...Where are we going!" Ryuu said as he followed her.

Nabiki just continued walking, though she would never tell him, she did feel lonely without him by her side. At first he was just annoying, always trying to make small talk and never leaving her alone on the job. Soon she came to realize that she was beginning to enjoy his presence. And that whenever he was around she felt safe. Though now more then ever, because of their little experience the night of Ryuu's first Counsel Meeting.

She had known he was in P.E. before, so she took the time to see if any of the computer guys knew anything about the Joketsozuku. She had found out that there had been a major battle between the Joketsozuku and the Musk tribe a few months ago. There was little known about the battle but there was a rumor going about. They had printed out the information about the rumor and whatever else they could pick up. She had found out little about the tribe, but it would have to do for now. All the information she had gathered was in the folder in her arms.

Ryuu's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Hey, Nabiki...What's in the folder?"

"What?" was Nabiki's intelligent answer.

Ryuu smiled, "I said, what's in the folder?"

"Oh, nothing special. Just a little research I had done on something."

"Is it my next assignment?" Ryuu said, excitement clear in his voice. Ryuu had gotten tired of just doing bodygaurd work several weeks ago and had asked if Nabiki could give him some other assignments. So whenever he got bored and wasn't training he would ask for an assignment, and she always had one waiting for him.

"No, it's-oops," someone had bumped into Nabiki making her drop the folder, scattering it's contents.

Ryuu bent down to help pick up the papers and what he saw made his eyes widen. Nabiki saw his eyes widen, but he said nothing. The papers were a jumble of words and pictures, and the picture that had caught Ryuu's eye was one of a male warrior. He was covered in blood, and you could only see one of his eyes, which glowed red. His hair was black and red and he had a small fire in his hands.

Ryuu picked up the papers quickly and placed them in the folder. He stood up and helped Nabiki stand up from her kneeling position. They walked in silence throughout the rest of the walk. And the rest of the school day there was an awkward silence between them. And Nabiki had absolutely no idea why, for once.

Ryuu was thinking about the photo all throughout the rest of the day, 'It's amazing how accurate that picture was...It's scary though, I felt as if I was there again...reliving the experience...Is it some kinda omen? Nah...I'm starting to get paranoid again...'

Nabiki just left Ryuu to his thinking, as scary as it was to see him thinking, he looked like he was contemplating something important. So she left him alone.

/After School--Alleyway/

Nabiki was talking with one of her clients and Ryuu was leaning against the wall next to her. He seemed to have been spacing out. Nabiki shook off the feeling that she was the cause of Ryuu's silence...It was an annoying feeling, but what was more annoying was she didn't know why she cared. Well, she knew why, but she'd never admit that to herself, much less Ryuu. But she couldn't think about that now. She had a client to extract money from.

Nabiki didn't know what she had said but she suddenly found that she had angered her client.

Ryuu spotted it through the corner of his eye, he saw the guy reach into his jacket and pull out a dagger. He jumped into action when the guy moved to stab Nabiki.

Nabiki had no idea what had happened but she suddenly found herself on her butt on the ground with Ryuu standing above her. She couldn't tell exactly but she could've sworn she saw something red dripping to the ground.

Ryuu had seen the guy pull out a dagger and attempt to stab Nabiki. He was quick enough to push Nabiki behind him, but he wasn't fast enough to stop the dagger from plunging itself into his shoulder. The guy didn't know what to do, he was stunned that this boy had jumped in front of Nabiki. Not only saving her but getting himself stabbed in the process.

"You're nuts!" The guy yelled. He turned to run but got no further then two feet before falling down and doing a faceplant in the ground. Ryuu had kicked the back of his knee and made him fall before knocking him out.

Nabiki watched as Ryuu fell to his knees clutching the dagger that was still lodged in his shoulder. Moving to kneel in front of him she saw him grip the dagger tightly and pull it out of his shoulder. She gasped as she realized that with the dagger gone the blood flowed more freely.

Nabiki looked at Ryuu with wide eyes, "Ryuu...why?"

Ryuu just smiled and said, "Just doing my job..." His smile disappeared as the pain and loss of blood started to get to him.

"Can you stand?" Nabiki asked.

"Yeah, I think..." Ryuu managed to stand but needed Nabiki to stabilize his balance.

As they made their way to Tofu's clinic, Ryuu collapsed from the lose of blood about a yard from the front door. Nabiki tried to gently lay him down on the pavement, but found it hard since Ryuu was no longer holding up most of his weight. She quickly ran inside the clinic and got Dr.Tofu. Leading him outside to where she left Ryuu, Tofu picked him up and went back inside to help Ryu.

/Meanwhile--Nekonhaten/

"So, where is your older brother, Ryo?" Shampoo asked.

Ryo shrugged, "He's either chasing squirrels, doing jobs for Nabiki, or training in the dojo."

A withered old woman sat perched on a stick that was three times the size of her, spoke, "That doesn't help us much, Ryo."

Ryo scratched the back of his head, "Gomen, Cologne. But, you know how unpredictable Ryuu can be."

Cologne smiled, "Yes, I know."

Ranma was sitting with Shampoo discussing how their training was going and basically what has gone on since they left.

/Meanwhile--Tendo House/

Akane had just walked through the door and was a bit pissed. Ryo had sent her home as soon as they reached the Nekonhaten. She would've stayed but she could see that they had a lot to talk about and no time to explain it to her. So she left. But just because they had a good reason, doesn't mean they wouldn't hear from her when they got home.

Voices from the tea room interupted her thoughts.

"Tadaima!" Akane said as she entered the tea room.

Sitting in the room was Suon, Kasumi, Genma, and, "Auntie Nodoka!"

Akane smiled as she walked over and hugged Nodoka.

"Hello, Akane dear. Why don't you sit down and join us?"

"What brings you here, Auntie?" Akane asked.

"Well, I had come to see if any of you had heard from Genma since his last letter. And when I got here, he was playing Shoji with Suon." Nodoka said with a smile, "But I still haven't seen my boys...do you know where they are, Akane?"

"Uh, yeah, well I know where Ryo and Ranma is. Ryuu went off somewhere with Nabiki..."

"Can you please tell me?"

"Yeah, sure. What harm could it do? They went to a new restaurant to talk with the owner."

Suon spoke this time, "What new restaurant?"

"Uh, I think it was called the Nekonhaten..."

"Do you know why?" asked Genma.

"Not really, but I met a girl earlier today, Ryuu told me her name was Shampoo and that they would visit her and her great-grandmother after school."

Genma paled a bit.

Nodoka saw this, "What's wrong dear?"

"It's the girl from China...the one who almost broke my neck when I told them we were leaving..."

Akane had to ask, "Why would she do that?"

"She's a naturally violent girl, but being raised as an Amazon seemed to have amplified it a bit..." Genma lied.

Kasumi and Nodoka looked at each other and exchanged familiar faces, Genma was lying, and they would find out why.

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Niana Kuonji-_ (Ryuu: Augh! That was my favorite shirt!) Don't mind Ryuu, he'll get over his shirt. He has the same one in black anyway. (Ryuu: But I _liked_ the red one!) Hush! I'll buy you a new one. (Ryuu: Really? Thanks...) (Sigh) Now that the dramatics are over, I'm glad you enjoy my fic so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. And tell Starling I said "hi".

_Koala Kitty-_ Thank you, for reviewing and bearing with me.

_Lunarwolf-_ As the story progresses you'll probably start to notice a plot form, and eventually deepen.

_renzuko-_ Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

_Jerry Unipeg-_ Hmm...do you say anything besides 'Great Chapter' and 'Nice Chapter'? Not that I don't apreciate your reviewing, but...

_Ryo's destiny-_ It makes me happy when people review...

_avolare-_ Thank you! I hope I'm not pushing Ryuu and Nabiki's relationship a bit fast...but there are some things that need to be done before the story can really progress.

_Mimi-chan15-_ I think you're one of few who actually might've figured it was Ryuu in the dream. And yeah, Ryuu's past is pretty troubled. He's got some secrets that even he doesn't know about...but we'll all see _that_ soon enough. Just not too soon...I hope...

A/N:

Author: Yay! I got another chapter done! I've been on a roll lately!

Ryuu: I-I was stabbed...

Author: Yup.

Ryuu: Why?

Author: Uh, were you _not_ listening? You were protecting Nabiki!

Ryo: So, what happens next?

Author: You'll have to wait and see.

Ryuu: Wait! Did I survive???

Author: (Evil smirk) Maybe you did, maybe you didn't.

Ryuu: I'm gonna die...!

Ranma: Wait, you _can't_ die.

Ryuu: Why not?

Author: Holy crap! Did I really make you so much like Akane??

Akane: What was that? (Cracks knuckles)

Author: Uh, um...Look! It's a topless Ranma!

Akane: Where!?! (Looks for Ranma)

Author: (Runs away)

Akane: (Spots Ranma)

Ranma: (Has his shirt on, waves) Heh-heh, hi...

Akane: (Eye twitch)

Ryuu: (Points at Author running away) OoOoO...look at her go...!

Akane: (Turns to chase Author)

Ryo: Well, I geuss we have to close up.

Ryuu: Yup...

Ranma: Can I...?

Ryo: Do what?

Ryuu: Yes, you can put the disc in.

Ranma: Yay! (Takes out hypnotism disc and places it in a CD player)

Ryuu: (Pushes play)

CD Player: Push the little Blue button and Submit your opinions! Push the little blue button and Submit your opinions!

Ryuu, Ryo, Ranma: Must submit opinions...(Swirly zombie eyes)

Author: (Appears with ear muffs on) See you guys next time!

Akane: (Stands beside Author with ear muffs also) Ja ne!

Author: (Turns to watch Ryuu, Ryo, and Ranma make fools of themselves)

Akane: (Evil grin; Brings out mallet from behind her back)

(WHAM)

Author: Ite...!


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:

Ryuu: Don't own, Don't sue.

Author: Don't you have people with money to bother?

A/N:

I want you guys to know that yes, there _is_ a reason Ryuu was stabbed. (Ryuu: I was bugging her severely that day...) I needed a way to shed some light on what happened in China. And that's how I chose to do it. For those who may be worried about Ryuu's condition; (Ryuu: coughMimi-chan15cough) He _will_ live. I wouldn't have much of a story otherwise. I would have a plotless story! Oh, the horror!! (Ryuu: Shut up, and get on with it already.) Fine. Well, Ladies and Gentlemen...I present to you....

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 10

/Dr. Tofu's Office/

Dr. Tofu wiped his hands clean with a cloth on the table as he finished up the stitching on Ryuu shoulder.

"Well, that's that," Dr. Tofu said. Noticing the worry on Nabiki's face he added, "Ryuu will be fine. He just needs some rest. I'm going to go see if Shura has the medication ready."

Dr. Tofu left the room, leaving Nabiki alone with an unconscious Ryuu. Nabiki found her self once again staring at Ryuu's chest. Not because it was well formed without bulging. But because she had a very good view of the scar on his left shoulder.

As she looked at the scar she found her hand slowly making it's way towards the scar. She touched the scar with her fingertips and for the first time saw how distinct the scar actually was. It came up half a centimeter above the skin. Turning to look at Ryuu's face she saw how his face turned into a frown, as if he wasn't happy with the dream he was having.

She didn't get a chance to think about it further as Dr. Tofu stepped in the room with Shura behind him.

"I see you're as curious about that scar as I was when I saw it," Dr. Tofu said with a small smile.

Nabiki nodded, "Do you know anything about it? Like what could've caused it?"

"Well, I have an idea of what caused it. If what you say about his and his family's travels is true. Then that scar was caused by an arrow wound."

Shura spoke up and continued the statement, "It seems that the arrow went into the shoulder and into the shoulder blade. Which is why the scar on his shoulder blade is smaller than the one on his chest."

Nabiki just nodded and wondered what Ryuu really went through during his stay in China.

"Well, Shura has prepared the medication for Ryuu. He'll be okay to leave once he wakes up," Tofu said changing the subject.

"Once who wakes up?" Ryuu said, opening an eye towards the voices he heard as he breached consciousness.

Tofu simply smiled at Ryuu, "Looks like you're ready to leave."

Ryuu gave a mock whine, "Do I have'ta? This bed's more comfortable then the futon back home."

Shura shook her head 'no' and smiled, "Nope, it's time you went home."

Nabiki jumped in, "If the futon bothers you that much you can always sleep on the roof. As you've done occasionally."

Ryuu stuck his tongue out at Nabiki and sat up. At the same time wincing in pain and getting a major migraine, "Whoa...I feel like little midgets are using jackhammers inside my head...."

Tofu raised an eyebrow at the comment and looked to Nabiki who simply smiled.

"It's good to have you back, Ryuu."

"Back? Back where? I never went no where...at least I don't think I did...." Ryuu said.

They all shook their heads in exasperation, and Ryuu just looked at them confused.

"Can we go home now Ryuu?" Nabiki asked.

Ryuu nodded, "Yeah..." He stood up and looked around for something, "Hey, where'd my shirt go?"

"Gomen...It was pretty nasty when we got it off you, so we threw it out," Shura replied.

"Oh well, guess I'll go shirtless then..."

Nabiki spoke up, "Maybe Dr. Tofu has a shirt you can borrow?"

Ryuu looked at Nabiki as his eyebrow did a spock manuever.

"I-I mean...not that I mind walking with you...while your shirt less..." Nabiki said, a bit embarrassed.

"Uh-huh...Do you have a shirt for me doc?" Ryuu asked.

Tofu nodded, "Yes, let me see if I have one that'll suit you..." As he said this he turned and left the room.

Ryuu nodded and turned to Shura, "May I use the phone?"

Shura nodded and Ryuu walked over to the phone, picked it up, and began dialing a number.

/Tendo Home/

Kasumi had gotten up to get more tea, when the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi...Hello, Ryuu....Yes...I understand...Okay...good-bye."

Kasumi hung up the phone, made some more tea, and walked back into the tea room.

"Who was on the phone, Kasumi?" Suon asked as Kasumi poured him some tea.

"It was Ryuu, Father."

"Where is he? Does he know where Nabiki is?"

"He's at Dr. Tofu's now and Nabiki is with him."

"What's he doing at Dr. Tofu's?" Akane asked.

"It seems there was an incident when Nabiki was with client and he was hurt. He said it was nothing to worry about," Kasumi answered.

"When will he be back?" Akane asked.

"He said they would be back in a few minutes. And to save them some tea."

They were going to ask more questions but decided they would be better off getting the answers from Ryuu and Nabiki themselves.

/Dr. Tofu's Office/

Ryuu hung up the phone and walked over to where Nabiki was standing.

Tofu walked into the room with several shirts in hand. He laid them out on the bed Ryuu was lying on let him chose.

Ryuu chose a white t-shirt, and a black zip up shirt. When he put it on he wasn't too happy with the shirt 'cause it was a bit tight. Nabiki couldn't have enjoyed the view more as his muscles showed through the tight shirt.

Afterwards Shura gave Ryuu a bottle with his medication in it and he left with Nabiki.

As they walked past a certain block Ryuu suddenly disappeared. Nabiki looked around for him but saw him no where. She decided she would just wait for him to reappear, and he did two minutes later.

They walked slowly down the block and they stopped at one block that had a burning building on the corner.

"...Heh...fire..." Ryuu said with a smirk.

Nabiki looked at him and was about to question him when a cop approached them.

"Excuse me, did you happen to see what could've started this fire?" The cop asked.

They both shook heads 'no', the cop sighed and turned to go back towards the house.

As Nabiki and Ryuu began walking again, they were several blocks away from the burning building when Nabiki turned to Ryu.

"You torched that house didn't you?"

Ryuu scratched the back of his head and grinned stupidly, "Who me? Nah, that house was burning before we got there."

Nabiki shook her head and sighed, "That's because you probably torched it before we got to that block..." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Ryuu asked.

"Nothing, Ryuu...Nothing..."

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Koalakitty-_ Yes, it is nice to finally get things moving.

_Ryo's destiny-_ Yes, I dance. I don't dance in front of you 'cause it's fun to torture you.

_Niana Kuonji-_ Laughing Ryuu said Starling could keep the shirt. (Ryuu: I'll give ya a call next time I go squirrel hunting too.)

_blaboy- _There won't be any Ranma/Akane scenes for awhile. Their relationship has to develop a bit more. And as to why Genma is scared of Shampoo...you'll have to wait and see.

_Ranma-chan2-_ Tofu's married to Shura. I needed him married 'cause I wanted Kasumi to be paired with Ryo.

_Mimi-chan15-_ I never really liked Akane. I always thought she was mean. Ryuu does have a nice ass...Anyway, what gives you the idea, that I would steal your pixie stix? I only take them from Ryuu's secret stash.

_renzuko-_ Heh, don't worry. Ranma and Ryo will get theirs when they back from the Nekonhaten.

A/N:

Author: I hope everyone enjoyed this Chapter!

Ryuu: It was short.

Author: Well, yeah...I'm kinda having a writer's block.

Ryo: Oh...You still could've made it longer.

Author: Shut up, Ryo.

Ryo: ...

Ryuu: We didn't get many reviews last time...

Author: I know...at this rate we'll never get to the 100th review special...

Ryuu: (Sigh) I was really looking forward to reading it early too...

Ryo: What if we told them to tell their friends to read and review this story?

Ryuu: That's crazy!

Author: So crazy it just might work!!

Ryuu: Tell your friends about our story!!!

Ryo: And make them review!!

Author: If you _do_ read this story and never review...Shame on you!

Ryuu: Review!!! Or I shall recruit others and we shall come to your house with straight jacket guns!!

Author: I love those guns....

Ryo: Yes, they've proved entertaining more then once.

Ryuu: I'll have Starling come too!! That is..if Niana Kuonji let's her...

Author: OoOoOo....evil plan....

Ryuu: What?

Author: (Shoots Ryuu with straight jacket gun)

Ryo: (Slaps duct tape over Ryu's mouth)

Ryuu: Mmph mmph!! (Translation: No fair!!)

Author: (Shrugs) I said evil plan forming. You had fair warning.

Ryuu: (Slumps in chair)

Ryo: (Sighs) Silence is golden....

Author: But shouting is fun!!!

Ryuu: (Nods)

Author: Anyway, press that damned button at the bottom of the screen and review!!!

Ryo: Till next time!

Author: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:

Author: Hi!

Kuno: Where is my fierce tigress!

Ryuu: What in seven hells are you doing here?

Author: There are seven hells??

Kuno: These peasants do not own me, nor any of the Ranma 1/2 cast.

Ryuu: Who's a peasant, you freak?

Author: Nice one, Ryuu...

Kuno: I must find the devious Tendo! (Runs off)

Ryuu: (Chases Kuno) Stay away from Nabiki! Or I'll castrate you!!

Author: ...

A/N:

Hi! I want to thank all who reviewed. I love you all! Alright, I'm going to say this once. And only once. I don't like Akane. You don't have to agree, and I'm not gonna force you to. Now, just so you know, I will try my best to make Akane as smart as I can, but at the same time still make her oblivious of lots of things. And there will be no Akane bashing. (Ryuu: No matter how tempted we may be.) Anyway, today, since we can't have any Akane bashing, we're going to have some minor Genma bashing. Unfortunately, the only people who will self-combust will be the squirrels. (Ryuu: Damn) Now enough with my talking! On with the story! (Ryuu: Yayness!)

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 11

/Tokyo/

"Where am I now?" Ryoga asked no one in particular.

He was walking in a forest when he stumbled upon a well, literally. He tripped over a rock and fell into a well.

When he climbed back up the well walls he saw a totally different forest. It looked as if he had traveled thousands of years into the past. He looked around him and saw two people about to kiss, the only thing weird about the scene was one of them had ears...like a dog.

He called out to the two, "Can either of you two tell me where I am?"

The two stopped, their faces inches from each other. The girl looked to Ryoga and her face was blushing brightly from the embarrassment of being caught. The boy, on the other hand, his eyebrow was twitching in annoyance. He walked over to Ryoga and pushed him back down the well then walked back over to the girl.

"That was mean, InuYasha," The girl said.

"Feh. Serves him right..."

As Ryoga climbed back out of the well, he found himself in a small shrine.

"Damn you Saotome! This is all your fault!!"

With that Ryoga walked off and found himself in Hokkaido several minutes later.

/Tendo Home/

"Tadaima!" Ryo said from the door.

"Welcome back, Ryo, Ranma," Kasumi greeted them, "How did everything go?"

"It was long..." Ryo said.

"And boring," Ranma added.

"You wouldn't know. You were in the corner with Shampoo talking about Martial Arts."

"And your point is..." Ranma said.

"Forget it..."

"We have a guest, so I expect you to behave yourself, Ranma," Kasumi said.

"Yes, Kasumi," Ranma answered.

"Good. Now come and sit down. I'll get some more tea for the two of you," Kasumi said with her usual smile.

As the boys walked into the tea room behind Kasumi, they stopped in their tracks and stared wide eyed at who they saw.

"Mom," they said simultaneously.

Nodoka became teary eyed as she saw her sons, "My babies..."

"Mom!" Ranma yelled as he ran to his mother for a hug.

"Mom," Ryo said with a smile as he walked over to Nodoka.

After sharing a group hug, Nodoka noticed something, "Where's your older brother, you two?"

Kasumi spoke and answered her question, "Ryuu is with Nabiki. They'll both be home in a few minutes."

"Oh, alright," Turning to Ryo and Ranma she asked, "How've you two been?"

"We've been good. School's boring as hell though," Ranma answered.

"Well, no one ever said school had to be fun, dear," Nodoka said smiling.

Ranma puffed his chest out a bit and pointed to himself, "Not true! _I_ said school should be fun!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Ranma," Nodoka said laughing.

"GENMA!!!" A voice yelled from the hallway.

"Ryuu! Calm down, or you'll open you wound again!" Nabiki said from beside Ryuu.

Ryuu stomped into the room looking furious, "My wound'll be the least of our problems once I get my hands on that bastard."

Ryuu scanned the room and saw Genma sitting beside Nodoka. His eyes stopped on Nodoka and widened.

"I see Ryuu hasn't changed much either. Still always mad at Genma, and still using such colorful words," Nodoka said.

"Uh...hi?" Ryuu said scratching his head in the famous Saotome fashion.

"Well don't just stand there. Give your mother a hug!"

Ryuu walked over to Nodoka and allowed her to hug him. Once she released him from the hug, he bashed Genma over the head with his metal bo. (It was a souvenir from Washu's lab. The only reason Washu was able to get her "much needed" sperm sample.)

"You _stole_ from the Amazons!? The same tribe that gave us a place to stay and helped train us?" Ryuu yelled, a small ball of fire was starting to form in his free hand.

"So you went to see Cologne?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah," Ryuu said, not averting his eyes from Genma," I was hoping you guys would still be there, but I had just missed you though."

Akane raised an eyebrow at Nabiki when she starting mumbling about a Chinese bimbo sitting too close to Ryuu.

Genma began stuttering, "Well...After t-the b-battle against the M-Musk tribe...I figured we deserved a little s-something..."

"So you stole one of their most dangerous techniques!? Are you really that stupid!?"

"That's enough, Ryuu," Ryo said.

Ryuu looked at Ryo and was about to protest but Ryo caught Ryuu's eyes with his, and gave him a warning look.

"Fine. I'm going outside," Ryuu said.

Genma shuddered under the glare Ryuu gave him before he left.

"Is he always like that when he's mad?" Akane asked.

"Only when he's really mad. But only Pops ever succeeds in doing that," Ranma answered.

"Oh...and before I forget..." Akane trailed off.

((WHAM))

((BAM))

"That's for forcing me to go home when you two went to the Nekonhaten," Akane said before turning and walking upstairs to do homework.

"Ow...remind me never to get Akane angry," Ryo mumbled from the hole he was smashed into.

"Ite, hai. She hits hard..." Ranma said from his hole beside Ryo.

In the background Ryuu is seen chasing a squirrel.

"AHAHAHA!!! I'll get you my pretty!! And your fluffy tail too!"

"He has a sugar stash in the dojo doesn't he?" Ranma asked climbing out of his hole.

"Hai, he does..." Ryo said already out of his hole.

"How long will he be like this?" Nabiki asked.

"Judging from behavior..."

((Sound of something going up into flames and maniacal laughter is heard.))

"It'll end if he gets at least 12 hours of sleep...but tomorrow's a school day, so he'll be like this tomorrow too," Ryo said.

"We're all doomed..." Genma wimpered.

"Yahoo! Maybe he'll do something and get school cancelled for a few days again!" Ranma shouted.

"Hai. That was quite entertaining when Ryuu went to chemistry class while sugar-high," Ryo said.

"Chemistry class? What happened?" Nodoka asked.

"Let's just say Ryuu was banned from using chemicals and the Bunsen burners," Ranma said.

"He's more then happy to work and run errands for me during his chemistry class now," Nabiki said smiling.

"MWAHAHAHA!!! FIRE!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!" Guess who.

"I'm going to go check on him," Nabiki said walking towards the back porch.

"Good idea. It's not really smart to leave Ryuu unattended while he's sugar-high," Ryo said.

"Ryuu! Put the torch down! No! You cannot light the koi pond on fire! Ryuu...what are you doing? No...no! Step away from the dojo! RYUU!"

Ranma looked at Ryo, "She's going to need some help."

"Uh-huh, let's hurry," Ryo answered.

Nodoka looked to Kasumi, "Is he always like this?"

"Afraid so, Auntie."

Nodoka glared at Genma, "What did you do to my baby? You twisted my baby's mind!" yelled Nodoka.

She stood and chased Genma around with her katana. Yelling something about corrupting Ryuu's mind.

Kasumi just sat and drank her tea with her usual smile.

"Can't she tell he was twisted long before the training trip?" Suon mumbled. Kasumi nodded her head agreement.

"RYUU!! No! Not the dojo!" Yelled Ranma from outside.

"AHAHAHA!!! FIRE!!! Burn! BURN!! AHAHAHA!!!"

"Too late! Nabiki! Grab the straight jacket gun!" Ryo shouted.

"Right!" Nabiki said running inside and up the stairs. She came back down moments later with a gun that looked similar to a bazooka, "Got it!"

"Fire!" Ranma yelled and Nabiki shot the gun at Ryuu.

"Where!?" Ryuu said looking around as the shot hit him.

A few moments later Ryo walked in with Ryuu slung over his shoulder, who's in a straight jacket. With Nabiki and Ranma behind him.

Suon looked over to Nabiki, "The dojo?"

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Damn, there goes a good month of training..." Ranma mumbled.

Ryuu smirked at Ranma, "You could always spar with me," Ranma gulped audibly and stopped complaining.

After Ryo put Ryuu down Nabiki sighed as she noticed Ryuu's chest.

"Your wound reopened, Ryuu," Nabiki stated as she pointed to the blood stain on the straight jacket.

Ryo shook his head in exasperation, "Come on, Ryuu..."

"No. I want Biki-chan to change my gauze," Ryuu pouted, and Nabiki blushed at the nickname Ryuu gave her.

"You're not gonna hurt her are you?" Ranma asked.

"You really are a baka, Ranma. I risk my life to protect her day after day. You think I'm going to turn around and kill her?" Ryuu asked.

"Well there was this American movie I saw the other day and..."

Ryuu shook his head and nudged the still blushing Nabiki up the stairs with his good shoulder.

When they disappeared up the stairs, Ranma found Ryo staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No more American movies for you..." Ryo said sitting down.

"Aw man..."

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Jerry Unipeg-_ Thank you for always reviewing. I appreciate it.

_Koala Kitty-_ Sorry about the short chapter. As I said, I was going through a small case of writer's block at the time. But I'm over it now! Yay!

_Ryo's destiny-_ I understand, Danny Phantom is more important then reading my story. You're understood, I didn't type this up until Friday because I was watching Kenshin DVDs...Kenshin is more important then the computer...sometimes...

_Lord Rance-_ Said it once, I'll say it again,(Though I said I wouldn't), I don't like Akane. I never really have. And you don't have to agree, it's really a matter of opinion.

_Niana Kuonji-_ True, it's hard to keep wolves under short leashes, and the same goes for less then sane pyros... (Ryuu: I resent that.)

_Mimi-chan15-_ Nope, that's why _you_ love her. To me that's what makes her annoying. But oh well, like I said before, it's all a matter of opinion.

_Romy Black-_ I wrote more! Yay!

_Ranma-chan2-_ I'll see if I can fit a date between them sometime soon. And the 100th review...hrm, how do I explain it? It's a special sidestory that really has nothing to do with the actual story. It stars Ryuu, (an OOC) Hiei, and Squirrels...many, many squirrels. That's all I'm going to say. To find out more you e-mail me personally. (the e-mail's in my profile)

A/N:

Ryuu: Heh...fire...

Author: We were long over due for some serious pyro action.

Ranma: (On his knees) But the dojo! Why the dojo?

Author: Would you have preferred the house?

Ranma: ...Yes.

Author: Too bad.

Ryo: What are Nabiki and Ryuu gonna do in the bathroom? (Sly smirk)

Author: Wouldn't you like to know. .

Ryo: Yes, yes I would.

Author: Too bad, again. You'll have'ta wait.

Ryo: Damn...

Ryuu: Wow. This was a long chapter.

Author: Well being grounded has it's advantages.

Ryuu: I'm sure.

Author: I almost killed someone though. Being banned from the computer fingers...8 days will do that to you.

Ryuu: No doubt.

Author: You know...I got to thinking...

Ranma: Oh no! She's thinking! The world's coming to an end! AUGH! (Runs away)

Author: If MTV is _Music_ Television...where's the music? I was just wondering since I had so much time on my hands....

Ryuu: Even with school started?

Author: Yup, Anyway, review!

Ryuu: Yeah! Or I'm gonna find out where you live and torch your house!

Author: What about if Ryo's destiny doesn't review?

Ryuu: No...Ryo will hurt me...

Author: And Niana Kuonji?

Ryuu: (Sigh) No...

Author: (Evil grin) Me thinks Ryuu likes Starling...

Ryuu: (Blush) ...

Author: REVIEW!! Press that damned button and review!! Ja ne!

Ryuu: Later!


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:

Author: If I own Ranma 1/2, Ryuu doesn't have an ego.

Ryuu: I do _not_ have an ego!

Ranma: Who's the greatest Martial Artist alive?

Ryuu: Me!

Author: Ryuu has an ego and I don't own Ranma 1/2.

A/N:

Hi, Everyone! I know, I took my time getting this one out, but school sucks and being in 10th grade doesn't help with the homework load. Anyway, I'll spare my rants this time and let you guys get straight to the story. As long as you all promise to review after you finish reading. Enjoy!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts - Chapter 12

/Tendo House - Bathroom/

"Are you still blushing over that pet-name I gave you?" Ryuu asked as they walked in.

"N-no! Of course not. Why would you say that?" Nabiki countered as she released Ryuu from the straight jacket.

Ryuu had calmed down considerably since they entered the house from the backyard. And she was still trying to figure out why Ryuu made her blush with just a simple pet name. The fact that she was still attempting to regain control over her blush was annoying her to no end.

"No reason. Just asking."

Ryuu removed his shirt as Nabiki grabbed the needed supplies. When Nabiki returned her blush was renewed and she cursed Ryuu's god like body. (Ryuu: Modest aren't we? Author: Can't say you don't enjoy the compliments. Ryuu: No, no I can't...)

He smiled as he noticed Nabiki's blush. He sat down on a stool so Nabiki could change his bandage.

They were alone, in the bathroom, and the silence between them was unnerving. Nabiki decided to end the silence and get some questions answered all at once.

(Ryuu, in the bathroom, with the stool. If you don't know where that's from I'm going to have to get Ryuu and Starling and hurt you.)

"Ryuu?"

"Hm?"

"Where'd you get that scar on your shoulder?"

"... ...China...Ow, careful with that disinfectant."

"Sorry, couldn't find the cream...How'd you get it?"

"It was an arrow wound. The village elders said I was lucky 'cause it didn't hit anything major."

Nabiki frowned inside. His answers were vague and didn't tell her anything she already didn't know. It was going to take more time...until then she wasn't about to let that annoying silence between them return.

"And the tattoo?"

"Huh?"

"The tattoo on your shoulder blade. Why'd you get it?"

"Oh, that. I don't know really. I was wandering around New York with Pops, Ryo, and Ranma. I had some extra money on me so I figured what the hell. I went into a tattoo place and got it. That was about 2 and half years ago."

"Oh..."

Damn it, there goes the conversation, Nabiki thought to herself.

That unnerving silence engulfed the room once more. Nabiki finished replacing his bandage and Ryuu stood up just as Nabiki did.

As Ryuu stood there before Nabiki he suddenly had a sly smile on his face. He began walking in circles around Nabiki and after a few times stopped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I answered your questions _and_ I saved your life today. I'd say you were in my debt," Ryuu said into Nabiki's ear.

"I can give you a check if you like..." Nabiki said, unconsciously leaning into Ryuu.

"I don't want money, Nabiki."

"Then what _do _you want?"

"... ...A date. Tomorrow night. I'll pay for everything, you just come."

"But how would that be repaying my debt?"

Ryuu just smiled, "You'll see..."

Nabiki couldn't see the smile, but somehow she knew it was there.

"And if I decline your offer?"

Ryuu suddenly moved from behind Nabiki, causing her to lose her balance a bit, and moved to lean casually on the wall. Nabiki, after regaining her balance, turned to look at Ryuu.

"Nothing. I lose an opportunity to have some questions answered. And you lose an opportunity to both have more questions answered and to have a date with a dashingly handsome young man," Ryuu said smirking.

"Well, aren't we the modest one? You certainly are different from you brothers Ryuu...I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. Now, if we're done here, I believe Kasumi saved some tea for us. Shall we go?" Ryuu asked extending his arm for her.

Nabiki shook her head in disbelief. It was amazing how Ryuu could go from modest, to courteous in less then half a second. Nonetheless she linked her arm with his and they proceeded to the hall.

/Tea Room/

It was just Ryo and Kasumi sitting at the table. Genma and Suon had left to visit some bars and mourn over the dojo. Ranma, however, had left to train Akane outside.

Ryo had had a nice talk with Ranma about the basics of avoiding being bashed over the head by mallets. Ranma had listened intently and his foot-in-mouth disease had lightened up a bit. He still slipped up once in a while, but you have to give him credit, he was trying to make things right. And, perhaps, gain an extra friend in the process.

"What do you suppose is taking Ryuu and Nabiki so long?" Kasumi asked from her position next to Ryo.

Ryo shrugged his shoulders, "He likes to be difficult when someone's changing his bandages. He probably wanted Nabiki to change his bandage because me and Ranma have developed...ways to keep him in check."

"What sort of ways, Ryo-Chan?" Kasumi had started calling Ryo "Chan" a few weeks ago. It still caused a slight blush to stir on Ryo's face, but he was adjusting quite well, and wasn't as bothered by it as one might think.

(Author: Hint, hint. Ryuu: Will you stop!! Author: Stop what? Ryuu: That "hint, hint" thing. Author: Why does it annoy you? Ryuu: Yes! Author: Or does it remind you of something? (Smile) Hint, hint. Ryuu: I have no flipping clue why I even try... Author: (smiling) Me neither.)

"Well, we usually lend him a lighter to play with and some flammable objects...At least that's what I do...why do you ask, Kasumi-Chan?"

"No reason, actually. I was just curious," Kasumi said sipping her tea.

"We're still up for Saturday, right, Kasumi-Chan?"

"Of course."

(Author: Hmm...wonder what those two are up to? Ryuu: As if you don't know. Author: I do know actually. But I'll be damned if I tell you anything. Ryuu: Fck you too then... Author: Maybe later, but I don't think Starling would be too happy about that. Ryuu: (Glares at Author) ...)

A few seconds later Ryuu and Nabiki walked down arm in arm.

"So, might I ask what you two were doing upstairs that it took you 15 minutes to change a single bandage?" Ryo implored.

"I was changing his bandage," Nabiki answered.

"And talking, that's why it took so long," Ryuu added.

"You seem sober. Why is that?" Ryo asked.

"To tell you the truth, I seriously don't know. But fear not, tomorrow will be just as exciting as any sugar-high day. That is certain."

"That's good to hear, Ryuu," Ryo said.

"Yes, just lovely..." Nabiki muttered.

Kasumi nodded and Ryuu simply sat down across from Ryo and accepted the cup of tea Kasumi handed him. Nabiki sat down beside Ryuu and also accepted a cup of tea that Kasumi handed her.

(Ryuu: Aren't you going to add anything else? Author: ... Ryuu: Well? Author: I don't feel like giving Ranma a scene. Ryuu: Why? Author: Ranma pissed me off when I couldn't find my camera equipment the other day... Ryuu: What'd he do? Author: More like say...He told me you had run off with it, and I wouldn't believe him so I had Akane give him a "small" jolt...I wonder why Ranma would say such a thing...? Ryuu: (Blush) I have no idea...)

/The Next Day - Some Random Street That Leads To Furinkan High/

Today was, as Ryuu had said, the same as every other day when he was sugar-high. Except Ranma chose to stand beside Akane on the sidewalk, Akane didn't mind it in the least. The only reason Ryuu was walking with Akane and the others was the fact that he had slept a bit late, meaning Nabiki was also with them.

Akane's left eyebrow began to twitch slightly, "Will you stop doing flips on the fence, Ryuu?"

Ryuu stopped mid-flip, (Don't ask me how he did it, he just did.), and landed on his hands on the fence. He walked on his hands the rest of the way to school.

The only time he jumped off the fence was when he spotted a poor (yeah right) squirrel near a tree. Ryuu had followed the squirrel up the tree, and then fell down wrestling with it.

When they reached the school Akane quickly disposed of Kuno, seeing as Ranma was trying to keep Ryuu from making Kuno self-combust on the spot. It's not like anyone would've minded, (Hell I bet they would've celebrated, I know I would.), but they didn't want to get sued.

Kuno hadn't said anything to make Ryuu angry, but Ryuu was in a hyper pyro mood. (To suit his mood he wore a camo t-shirt that said "Ha! Now you can't see me!" Just thought you might wanna know.)

The rest of the day went as follows: Ryuu spends the day holding buckets. Except for one period when he had Chemistry. Ryuu blew up the chem. lab causing the school to evacuate. Everyone was happy considering school was going to be canceled for the next week and a half. And no one was complaining, Ryuu was especially happy as he roasted marshmallows over the burning chem. lab door.

Eventually the firemen who were called managed to extract Ryuu from the burning building. The firemen were a bit shocked by Ryuu when they found out he had no injuries except for his shoulder wound.

Ryuu walked over to Ranma and looked him in the eye with a large smile on his face, "I win the bet."

Ryo, who was standing beside Ranma, raised an eyebrow, "Bet?"

"Yup. Ranma bet me, this morning, that I couldn't get school canceled for at least a week," Ryuu said with a simple nod.

"Ranma..."

"What? I was getting bored. And now we can train more."

Ryuu nodded in agreement. Ryo sighed an exasperated sigh, "You guys are hopeless."

"Yes we are. Now, if you don't mind, I must find Nabiki. I need to ask her something..." Ryuu said walking away.

"He couldn't just do something simple and get suspended...NO, he has to burn down the whole school...(sigh) I give up," Ryo said. He started walking home, hoping to get some meditation in before anyone got home.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, and figured now was the best time to start making plans for the week. After all, school was canceled and he had some free time, and he wasn't planning on training for the _whole_ week.

Akane stood there by the front gate and watched the school burn to the ground, "At least we don't have to take that PSAT test now...."

Nabiki was over by a tree, in a far corner of the school grounds, discussing some plans for the rest of the week.

Ryuu walked over with a smile that almost turned Nabiki's knees to jelly..._almost_.

"About time they got you out of there. What were you doing anyway?" Nabiki asked.

"I refused to leave because I was roasting marshmallows. I had one more left when they came, it wasn't golden brown just yet..." Ryuu answered casually.

Everyone around him sweatdropped, and Nabiki just shook her head.

"So, what's on the agenda for the week?" Ryuu asked.

/Tendo Home/

"Ranma no Baka!!"

"Iie! I can explain... (WHAM) Ite!!"

Akane stalked into the house fuming. Ranma was trying to teach Akane how to control her temper. Of course, when he mentioned it...well he got a free flight to LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) courtesy of Akane Airlines.

'We really need to do something about that temper of hers,' Ryo thought, 'If anything it will allow Ranma to live a bit longer...'

Ryuu came in the door and was called over by Ryo.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ryuu asked.

"We need to do something about Akane's temper. I'm thinking we should take a trip to the Golf course, and see if we can't get Akane to control her temper and help Ranma with his foot-in-mouth disease."

"Awesome idea. It'll work. And besides I think Nabiki would enjoy some golf too...she can come right?"

"Sure, why not."

Ryuu was walking away when a thought occurred to him, "Ryo."

"Yeah?"

"While you're at it bring your girlfriend," With that Ryuu turned away with a smirk on his face.

Ryo blushed, 'He knows...but how? We were so discreet...' Then a scene from just the day before brought itself to the forefront of Ryo's thoughts.

"_We're still up for Saturday, right, Kasumi-Chan?"_

"_Of course."_

_A few seconds later Ryuu and Nabiki walked down arm in arm._

Ryo uttered a single word as realization hit him, "Shit..."

/That Night/

(A small recap: Ryuu discussed the Golfing idea with Nabiki, as did Ryo to Ranma and Akane. Of course Ryo kept his reasons to himself to avoid Mallet-sama. And now back to our story...)

Ryuu was waiting a bit impatiently at the chosen restaurant. He had told Nabiki when and where to meet him, now he just had to wait. Waiting was not something Ryuu enjoyed doing.

Ryuu had gotten dressed up, in his opinion, just for the occasion. He had on a nice button up black shirt with the kanji for trust on the upper left chest area. He was also wearing his favorite chain necklace, on it was a simple key. (It's meaning will be revealed later on.) And he was wearing regular black jeans.

All in all, Ryuu was pretty "spiffed" up, as one might say.

Ryuu was so caught up in his silent complaints/musings that he didn't notice Nabiki walk in and talk to the butler dude by the door. Ryuu was brought out of his thoughts by a small cough.

Ryuu brought himself from his thoughts and looked up.

"Hello, Ryuu. How do I look?"

"Hey...absolutely fabulous, Nabiki-Chan."

Nabiki was wearing a simple jean skirt that came up to the top of her knees. With it she wore a light blue blouse. Though they were casual clothes they were perfect for the occasion.

"Ready for our date?" Ryuu asked.

"Of course."

Ryuu got up from his chair and pulled out the chair so Nabiki could sit. He pushed her in before he sat down himself.

(Author: (Stares at Ryuu) ... Ryuu: What? Author: You used manners with her...You have manners? Ryuu: I only use manners when the occasion calls for it. Author: I tripped and fell the other day. You didn't even help me up. Ryuu: But you're a clumsy person. You're always falling or tripping over something. Author: Grr...(Jumps out of chair and begins breaking things over Ryuu's head.))

"So the infamous Ryuu had manners?"

Ryuu's eyebrow did a spock maneuver, "'Infamous'?"

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders, "So what now?"

"We order drinks, then we begin our game of '20 questions'. Sound okay to you?"

"Fine with me."

They both ordered their drinks and then Ryuu leaned back in his chair as Nabiki got in her business mood.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" Ryuu asked.

"What's that key on your neck for?"

(Told you we'd get to it. ) )

Ryuu fingered the key on the chain around his neck," It was a birthday joke from my brothers. We were staying with some people in Tokyo during the fourth year of our trip. We had just come back from America and we had ran away from the old man, just to spite him.

"Anyway, we were staying there and we met some people. Belldandy was the one who found us. She brought us back to her place and met the others. There was Urd, Belldandy's sister, Skuld, the youngest of the three sisters, and Keiichi, Belldandy's boyfriend. They were all cool people. But for some reason, I still don't know why, Urd had an infatuation with me.

"She had had a thing for handcuffs, and always had at least one pair handy. She freaked me out. When she wasn't chasing after me with some kinda technique she thought would help me. Of course they _did_ help me. I just didn't...agree with her methods."

"What methods did she use?"

"Let's just say she enjoyed using handcuffs okay?"

"Um, okay...but what was the inside joke?"

"The year after we left, I turned 14. Ryo and Ranma bought me a pair of handcuffs and they got me this chain to put the key on. Their exact words when they gave'em to me was 'So you never forget the good times with Sensei-Urd.' I called them bastards and put the chain around my neck," Ryuu smiled at the memory.

Nabiki nodded her head in understanding.

"Now it's my turn to ask you something. Does Ranma's pigtail remind you of someone?" Ryuu asked.

Nabiki tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a minute, "Now that you mention it....it reminds me of one the mangas I read when I was younger...but I can't seem to remember his name..."

/Somewhere in an alternate universe/

A young man with long brown hair in a braid sneezed.

"Damn it! I wish people would stop talking about me..."

"Well maybe if you stopped wearing your hair in a braid they would stop talking, Duo..." Trowa said.

Heero just barely managed to hold back a snicker.

Wufei just shook his head and thought, 'How did I get stuck with these people?'

/Back in Nerima, Japan/

Ryuu just smiled, "Well you answered my question so now for your next question."

Nabiki nodded, "Okay, how did you meet Shampoo?" And in her mind Nabiki was ranting about a Chinese bimbo who didn't know how to keep away from her potential fiancé.

"Ah, Shampoo. Was wondering when you'd ask about her. We met her in China."

"Yes, I know that. But _how_ did you meet her?"

Ryu just smiled one of his smiles, the one he used when he knew he was irritating someone.

"Well, we were traveling through China and were confronted by some amazon women who guarded the front gates. Since Ryo was the most proficient when speaking Chinese they pulled him aside to talk."

"And then what happened?"

Ryuu wagged his finger in Nabiki's face," Nah-ah! One question each turn. That's the rules! And now you'll have to wait." Ryuu said pointing as the waitress came to take their orders.

Nabiki noted that as the waitress took their orders the waitress's eyes kept moving back and forth between her and Ryuu to see if they had something serious going. Nabiki kept her tongue in check, but Ryuu wasn't helping, as he was making small talk with the waitress about certain dishes.

After the waitress departed Ryuu saw Nabiki's glare that was directed at him. He smiled his smile and shrugged, "Hey, if you got it, use it."

Nabiki rolled her eyes and waited for Ryuu's next question.

"Hmm, my turn, huh?" At Nabiki's nod he put his hands under his chin in the famous Gendo Ikari (Is that his name? The negligent father in Evangelion?) style.

"Let's see....what do I want to know about you...? I don't know what else to ask you...so instead. I'll let you have the rest of the answer to your previous question. Deal?"

Nabiki smiled and nodded.

"Good. Okay, let's see, where was I...? Oh yeah. Anyway, Ryo was pulled aside so the elders could talk to him. I don't have a clue what they talked about, Because I wasn't allowed inside. When Ryo came back out he explained to us that he had sorted things out for us and that we were allowed to stay in the village for as long as we wanted.

"We were also expelled from the Kiss of death and the outsiders challenge," When Nabiki's eyebrow raised he decided to go into deeper detail, "The Kiss of death is when an outsider defeats an amazon, that amazon will sometimes give the outsider the Kiss of death if she feels her pride has been damaged. In doing so she has sworn to chase the one who defeated her to the ends of the world until she is killed.

"The outsiders challenge is when an amazon woman challenges an outsider. If the outsider defeats the amazon woman then she is, by amazon law, married to the outsider. And yes, this goes for both genders."

Nabiki nodded in understanding, "Okay. Now that I know about that, what about your meeting Shampoo?"

Ryuu smiled at the memory, "It's funny actually. Shampoo had attacked Ranma about an hour after our arrival. Ranma had taken her out with a simple kick to the temple, when Shampoo had gotten up and was about to declare her love for her new 'airen' Cologne, one of the village elders, came up to Shampoo and clocked her before she could give Ranma the kiss of marriage.

"She explained to Shampoo the conditions of our stay. After that we all just kind of became friends and sparring partners. Ranma and I would spar with Shampoo, actually. Ryo just spent most of his time at the village's medicine hut. Supposedly learning about the local medicine techniques and shiatsu."

Nabiki nodded but gained a hard look in her eyes as the waitress returned with their food.

Ryuu saw the look the waitress gave him. It was one of those looks that a predator had as they eyed up their prey. It made him uncomfortable, but far be it from him to show it. He simply smiled and thanked the waitress as he took his food.

Nabiki was giving the waitress a glare that, if looks could kill, would've vaporized the waitress on the spot. The waitress, a bit unnerved by Nabiki's glare, handed Nabiki her food and walked away. But not before getting one more glance at Ryuu.

They ate their food in silence, as Nabiki's question was answered. Afterwards they made some small talk, mostly Nabiki asking Ryuu where he had played golf before. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders, saying she'd find out when they played tomorrow. Which, to Ryuu's delight, seemed to annoy Nabiki even more so.

After Ryuu paid the bill they left, and were now walking in relative silence.

Ryuu was feeling happy that their little date had gone so well. Ryuu, very discreetly, moved closer to Nabiki. A minute passed before he had grabbed her hand so he could hold it in his. Nabiki blushed as she noticed, finally, how close they were walking.

After a while Nabiki felt relaxed enough to lean on Ryuu. Ryuu smiled and they continued walking home in silence, just enjoying each others presence.

/Tendo Home – Ryuu, Ryo, & Ranma's Room/

Ryuu was blushing pretty badly as he lay staring at the ceiling in his room.

FLASHBACK

"Well...." Ryuu said as they approached the gates.

Nabiki sighed before standing straight and turning to face Ryuu, "I had a great time, Ryuu."

Ryuu scratched the back of his head in that famous Saotome way, "Uh...heheh...yeah, me too. So...I guess this is it..."

Nabiki nodded, "Yeah..."

Ryuu smiled evilly as a thought crossed his mind.

Nabiki got a little nervous at the smile, "Ryuu? What are you thinking?"

Ryuu only continued to smile, "Oh nothing special..."

Nabiki never got the chance to respond as Ryuu moved forward and gave Nabiki a kiss on the lips.

Ryuu, still smiling, broke the kiss after a second, and turned to walk away, "See you later!"

Nabiki was still in a daze as she watched Ryuu walk away. When she finally recomposed herself she mentally cursed as she berated herself for not kissing back.

END FLASHBACK

Ryuu still couldn't believe he had gotten the nerve to kiss Nabiki. Though the only disappointment he felt was because of the fact she hadn't kissed back. Ryuu decided he would try again tomorrow.

With that decided he turned over and closed his eyes, finally allowing sleep to overcome him.

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Mimi-chan15-_ You have no idea how true that is. Sugar-highs get you into lots of trouble. But that's only my opinion, though it doesn't help when I prefer to be sugar-high while in school. It dulls the pain.

_Ranma-chan2-_ Personally I prefer Ryuu. But that's because I created him. He's kinda like an untamed image of me...only male. And it's a pleasure answering your questions. :)

_ZRO4825-_ Okay, people who like Kodachi, no offense to those who do, have got to be less sane then I am. But quickly off that subject, thank you for the jerky idea. You see I'm going to make good use of it later on. Preferably in the next chapter.

_Ryo's destiny-_ I swear you have a bigger obsession with DS then I do with sugar, seems impossible don't it? Hope I disappointed you somewhat with the bathroom scene. 'Cause kami knows you were hoping for some action. ;)

_Giant Baka Head-_ Okay, just though you might wanna know, there _is_ a reason we call Ryuu a _pyro_. I was still kind of getting over my writer's block last chapter and that's why there wasn't much going on. But, c'mon! I mean, didn't you think last chapter was funny? Even a teeny bit?

_Koala Kitty-_ Yes, I'm sorry if you were looking for something a bit more. But I'm not very good when it comes to emotional scenes. Personally I like to avoid them.

_Niana Kuonji-_ We pyros were never sane. Anyway, I think I'll let Ryuu handle the rest of your of your review. (Ryuu: (Drooling into bucket conveniently placed below his mouth) ...) I think that'll answer Ippen's questions. You don't need to chase squirrels to get Ryuu's attention. I'm not in shock...just temporary writer's block.

_Rhysel Ash-_ Um...thanks...I think. The relationship with Shampoo is that they're all friends. Period. No hidden motives, oh...except to get back that stolen artifact from Genma back to the Amazons....

_Fushigionnanokoinahoodedcloak-_ Well, here's more. Just like you asked.

A/N:

Author: (Playing with Safety Pins) Heheheh....

Ryuu: I'm tired! Can we go now?

Author: Safety Pins are an oxymoron...would you like to know why?

Ryuu: No, I wanna go to sleep. Can we go now?

Author: Fine.

Ryuu: Yay!!

Author: After a few words with our readers.

Ryuu: Damn...

Author: (Gets down on knees and bows) Gomen nasai!!

Ryuu: We didn't mean to make you wait so long for the next chapter.

Author: We started it. Got to the date.

Ryuu: And our minds blanked.

Author: After that it kind of just sat in my hard drive for over a month.

Ryuu: But we are not dead! As you can clearly see!

Author: We are back! And next time Ranma and company will go to the golf course!

Ryuu: Wonder what havoc we'll cause?

Author: Anyway, I've rewritten certain chapters as, from more reading of manga and fanfiction...

Ryuu: We've come to realize that certain Japanese terms were being used wrong.

Author: And those of you who read Confusion, I will be rewriting the whole story.

Ryuu: As it is now is not acceptable to our terms in quality.

Author: So we will rewrite it. And hope it comes out even better!

Ryuu: Anou...I'm tired can we please go now?

Author: Okay.

Ryuu: Okay, peoples! Review!

Author: I want to at least hit 85 in reviews before chapter 13 comes out!

Ryuu: So review! The more reviews we get, the faster we update!

Author: So REVIEW!!!

Ryuu: Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:

Author: I own Ranma ½! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Ryuu: If you can't beat'em, deny everything.

A/N:

I am _SO_ happy!! I gots so many reviews! I'm also sugar-high and writing this in school. WOOHOO! (Ryuu: Today should be interesting...) Anyway, since I'm hyper I'll go straight to the golfing....or rather anger management...heheh...I'm so evil...Enjoy!

The 3 R's of Martial Arts – Chapter 13 

Ranma was attempting to teach Akane how to hold the golf club while everyone else stood off to the side.

"No, Hold the club like this, Akane...you're spacing your hands too far apart..." Ranma said all the while adjusting Akane's hands.

(NOTE: I've never played any actual golf aside from miniature golf. So don't flame me if I get my facts mixed up. Thanks.)

"How do you think she'll wait to shock him?" Ryuu asked.

"I give her 2 minutes," Nabiki said.

"1 and half," Ryo guessed.

"3 minutes," Kasumi said.

They all, minus Ranma and Akane, looked at Kasumi as if she'd grown a second head.

"What? She's our sister. I have to give her _some_ credit," Kasumi explained.

"She's got a point..." Ryo pointed out.

"True," Nabiki said.

"I give her 1 minute," Ryuu said while shrugging.

/3 Minutes Later/

"Ow, ow, ow...Ite...." Ranma winced with every step he took towards the group.

(Author: Charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled, charbroiled....)

"Good thing we didn't bet any money," Ryo said off-handedly.

"Speak for yourself..." Ryuu mumbled as he paid Kasumi a few hundred yen.

Nabiki and Ryo shook their heads in exasperation. Akane approached them a minute later.

"Damn pervert..."

Ryuu looked at Akane, "Okay, now it's my turn. Sit back, relax, and watch a pro at work. C'mon, Nabiki," Ryuu said walking over to the tee.

Akane huffed and sat down on the grass, "Cocky bastard..."

Before Nabiki got a chance to protest she found herself standing with Ryuu pressed behind her, his arms reaching around guiding her hands to the golf club in the correct manner. Still reaching around Nabiki and holding her hands Ryuu guided her through the golf swing and all the while softly speaking instruction in her ear.

Ryuu was slowly finding it hard to concentrate and when Nabiki started to wriggle her ass into him in response to his request to get herself settled into her stance and relax, it was only by concentrating very hard on the 'Soul of Ice' that he didn't pass out or die from a terminal nosebleed from the very graphic, very nude, images passing through his head of Nabiki.

"Okay, now just like I showed you. A nice, gentle, even swing..." Ryuu said as he slowly backed away so Nabiki could swing without him getting in the way.

Nabiki swung and the ball flew...then landed a few yards short of the green.

"Excellent job, Biki-Chan," Ryuu smiled.

Nabiki smiled back and walked beside Ryuu as he headed back towards the group.

"Your turn, Bro," Ryuu said, before sitting down Indian style and making Nabiki sit in his lap, not that she minded.

Ryo and Kasumi went over to the tee and used the same teaching technique Ryuu had used. Ryo liked the method. You could get close to your partner and you could stay modest as well. It was pretty smart considering Ryuu had made the technique.

While all this was going on Ranma had hidden behind the golf cart they had rented and was watching the Martial Arts channel on a portable TV.

About 20 minutes later they were all ready to play a real game of golf, and they were only missing a single person.

"Ranma!" Ryo called out.

"Yeah?" Ranma said not moving from his sitting position in front of the TV.

"We're ready to start a real game," Ryo said.

"Are you going to play or are you afraid you'll get beaten by a girl?" Akane taunted.

"Coming!" Ranma got up and placed the TV on the back of the cart. He jogged over to the others as they set up the tee. Ranma had accidentally left the portable TV on, proving to be the cause of one of the most interesting events they will experience in a _long_ while.

/30 Minutes Later/

"Game Over!" Akane said.

"Yeah! Now we can go for ice cream!" Ryuu yelled excitedly.

Ryo raised an eyebrow as he somehow sensed a familiar aura approach, "Ryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"You feel that?"

"Uh...yeah. Do me a favor and ice the grass in front of the TV," Ryuu said with a mischievous smile. He was sitting on the grass with Nabiki in his lap.

"Why?" Nabiki asked.

"I wanna give an old friend an old welcoming gift," Ryuu said as Ryo moved to ice the grass behind the cart.

"Ookay...." Akane said.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the TV and slipped on the ice.

"W-who was that?" Akane asked.

"Better yet, how did they come through the TV?" Nabiki asked.

Of course Ryuu and Ranma were too busy laughing their asses off to explain. And Ryo was silently praying he wouldn't get blamed.

A _really_ long string of curses was heard from the figure who emerged from the TV. The 'figure' turned out to be a woman. A tanned and very well defined woman. She had long white hair and had tattoos on her forehead.

Ryuu finally managed to stop laughing and calmed down enough that he was only wearing a smile.

The woman scowled when she spotted Ryuu, "I hate you."

Ryuu only smiled wider, "I missed you too, Urd."

To Be Continued...

Reviews:

_Ryshel Ash-_ They don't have SATs in Japan? Oh, well. They do in my story. But thanks for telling me.

_Renzuko-_ (Smiles) You'd be surprised what Ryuu can make the Ice Queen do.

_Jerry Unipeg-_ Thank you for reviewing!

_Ranma-chan2-_ No I've never read "Hearts of Ice". But I promise to check it out when I get the chance. Okay, I'm trying my best to not have the story revolve around Ryuu and Nabiki, but their relationship has to be established before I can really move on with storyline. And my favorite quote? Hmm....probably..."Hang in there, Moses was a basketcase too!"

_Niana Kuonji-_ You're right. It's hard not to like playing with golf balls. (Ryuu: Can we go squirrel hunting now?) We need Starling. We need to do a squirrel extermination soon. It's been too quiet around the house...(looks around the room paranoid)

Ranma hibiki- Ryo and Kasumi had a date set up. But Saturday doesn't appear till next chapter when we visit a karaoke bar. Complete with sake for Urd. (smiles) ("Fore!" Takes out mallet and smacks Ryuu.) And I'm glad you enjoy the author notes, they're fun to write. 

_Koala Kitty-_ Yes, squirrel wrestling is fun. (Ryuu: Damn straight!) And I'm sorry. You're right, I got a little carried away with the author notes.

_Ryo's destiny-_ I should hurt you VERY Badly for saying that. But since you reviewed I'll let you off the hook...for now.... (Ryuu: Damn...)

_AngelRanmaSou-_ The world imploded. You figured out what goes on inside Kasumi's head. Tell me? Please?

_ZRO4825-_ Thanks for pointing that out. But, yeah, I did that on purpose. I once read a fic where they had gotten rid of Shampoos Kiss of Marriage by having like all the women of Ranma ½ (Ukyo, Kodachi, Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki). It was really funny. And I decided to borrow the idea. Not that we're going to have a problem with the Kiss of Marriage...

_Dagorwen of Ithilien-_ I updated! Yay!

A/N:

Author: Haha! I left it in another cliff hanger!!

Ryo: That was mean.

Ryuu: She was out of ideas on how to continue.

Author: SHUT UP, RYU!

Ryuu: (Shuts up)

Author: A few pointers of advise! Don't take life so seriously. It's not permanent.

Ranma: Obey gravity. It's the law.

Ryo: ...surrounded by idiots...

Author: Make it idiot proof and someone will make a better idiot.

Ryuu: I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy every minute of it!

Kuno: Manure Occureth.

Author: Translation – Shit happens.

Kuno: Truly such a boorish lot... (walks away)

Ryuu: Wait, he left already?

Ryo: Yes he did.

Ryuu: Damn... (Shoves crack head lighter back into his pocket)

Author: (Sigh) Anyway, Review my story!!!!!!!!!

Ryuu: The 100th review is inevitable!

Ranma: Yay!

Ryo: Now if you want the next chapter we want 110 reviews before the next chapter.

Author: We want a small break.

Ryuu: And we mean 110 before the next _real_ chapter.

Ranma: We should say 120...

Author: (Shakes head) No, that would be cruel.

Ryo: How? O.o

Author: 120 is a lot of reviews.

Ryuu: And after the 100th review special that'll mean they only need to review 10 more times before we have to start another chapter.

Author: ...

Ranma: Ryu saying something smart....I still don't see apocalypse coming...

Ryuu: Hey! I'm not as dumb as you think I am!

Author: Riiiiight....

Ryuu: (crosses arms over chest and pouts) No respect...

Author: Anyway, I'm going to say that we need 120 review.

Ryo: And considering we have about 92 reviews right now it shouldn't be too much trouble.

Author: So press the small blue button and review!

Ryuu: Review!!!

Ryo: Please review.

Ranma: You heard them! Review!

Author: Ja ne!


End file.
